A Slayer's Pain, A Dragon's Might
by CrimsonEmperor15
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer has appeared in Magnolia. One the wants to prove to other dragon slayers who is the strongest. He wants power and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Will the Fairy Tail dragon slayers be enough to stop him? Or will they succumb to the might of the new dragon slayer?
1. Chapter I An Unexpected New Enemy

**Chapter I: **_An Unexpected New Enemy_

Several miles from the city of Magnolia, on a area sparsely covered by trees, with some hills and even a small lake, walk two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Unfortunately those two are bitter rivals, who can't be together in the same area without trying to kill each other. Master Makarov sent them on a mission that should have been over a couple of days ago, but at every rest stop those two would start fighting, their fighting inevitably led to destruction, which inevitably led to them getting kicked out.

"Gah, I miss Happy" said the pink haired mage.

"Well he said he didn't want to deal with our bickering, can't say I blame him" said the ice mage.

"Yeah, who would like to be with you for four full days. It's torture!"

Gray stopped walking after hearing that remark, "what did you say flame-brain? I didn't want to go on a mission just with you, that would be last thing I would want. You ruin everything."

"I do?!" Shouted Natsu. "I am not the one who nearly got us kicked out of every inn because he was naked while talking to the receptionist girl, like a hentai. Besides I wasn't the one who froze the entire inn."

"Baka!" Gray raised his voice, "I wouldn't have had the need to freeze the inn, if _someone _hadn't set fire to it in the first place. Learn to control your fire."

"You know what, I wasn't able to blow enough steam in this mission. So I am gonna kick your ass." Said Natsu readying himself into a fighting position.

"Well, since Erza isn't here to stop us, I am not going to hold back flame-brain!" Said Gray with a confident smirk on his face.

"Ice princess!" Retaliated Natsu.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!

Both Natsu and Gray were getting ready to fight. Natsu started by summoning fire from his fists, while Gray positioned his hands in order to use ice-make magic. Bright, white light and ice started to manifest on Gray's hands, "Ice-make: Arro...huh?!" He suddenly stopped mid-spell, the ice on his hands vanished, and started to check his surroundings.

"What is it stripper? Are you going to chicken out?" Asked the fire mage with a provoking tone.

After checking his surroundings, Gray quickly turned to face Natsu ,"shut up retard. Can't you feel it, I think someone is watching us."

"Huh?…" Natsu wasn't sure what Gray was talking about.

"I've been feeling eerie since we crossed this path." Gray paused for a moment trying to make Natsu understand. "Are you telling me you can't feel like someone has been watching us? What is the point of having those super senses of yours if they don't work when we are being watched!"

"You are just being paranoid. Or are you trying to avoid fighting me by using that as your excuse, huh hentai-exhibitionist."

"Dammit ashes for brains!" Shouted Gray, losing his patience because he couldn't make his teammate understand. "Use that nose of yours and locate the person that is spying on us."

Natsu sighed heavily, "ok then, if that would shut you up and make you fight me then I'll do it." Natsu closed his eyes, he concentrated, taking a good sniff to his surroundings. He took his time, trying to smell and distinguish all the scents in the air. The flowers from a valley not so far, the smell of the few pine trees that covered the area, Gray, he stinked, actually so did he, they both reeked of sweat, they were kicked out of the inn before they had the chance of taking a shower, and with all the walking it only made things worst.

"Oi Natsu, can you smell anything?" Asked Gray.

"Shut up popsicle, your voice doesn't let me…!" suddenly Natsu caught a scent, it was faint but his sensitive dragon slayer nose was able to smell it. He shook his head, right and left, up, in every direction, trying to locate that scent. "This scent, it...it smells familiar...it can't be."

"What it is? What are you smelling Natsu?" Gray gave Natsu an angry look for not being informed on the scent he caught. "Tell me flame-brain!"

Natsu turned his head and made eye contact with Gray, "i-it...it smells like a dragon!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock after hearing those unbelievable words from Natsu. "A dragon? Are you...are you sure?!"

"Well, not a dragon, almost a dragon, I smell someone. Another human perhaps."

"Perhaps? What are you talking about Natsu, you don't make any sense." Gray sounded frustrated because Natsu wasn't making any sense, nor did he knew what to make of the situation that was happening.

"Gah! Where are you? The scent is so faint and it's everywhere, I can't locate it!" Natsu screamed in a moment of rage. Frustrated because he couldn't locate the scent, somehow his amazing nose wasn't doing the job. Natsu, in a violent and rapid manner shook his head in every direction, searching, smelling.

"Look out!" Screamed Gray, and pushed Natsu out of the way. Natsu wasn't able to react and, fell to the ground.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you?" Said Natsu with a furious tone. More angry for being interrupted on his search for that scent than being pushed.

"Look." Gray pointed at something at the ground, just a few inches away from Natsu.

Natsu followed Gray's hand to where he was pointing. What he saw left him speechless.

"What is that?" asked Gray.

Both of them completely fixated on what just attacked them. It looked like...fire? But, but it was different, it wasn't like Natsu's fire, it was black, pitch dark. Both Gray and Natsu had seen different kinds of fire, hell Romeo alone had several with his Rainbow Fire, but never a dark flame. It looked like the flames of the godslayer from Grimoire Heart, except far darker, plus he was dead.

The flame just stood there, burning, the fire waving on every direction. There was nothing for it to feed on but ground, yet it did not disappeared. Tempted Natsu decided to touch it, but just as he was reaching for it, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A voice startled both of the Fairy Tail wizards. They looked in every direction, trying their hardest to find the voice that would lead them to the one who just attacked them."Who's there?!" Shouted Gray.

"Show yourself!" Followed Natsu.

"Very well." Said the voice.

The dark flame started to expand. It grew one foot, two, then three all the way to over five, almost as tall as Natsu, just short by an inch or two. The expanded flame started to take form. It took the shape of a human body. From either side it grew limbs, those were its arms, from there the arms grew hands and fingers; it then got legs. From the top of its body a ball like shape appeared, it looked like the body's head. Now it looked exactly like a human body, just lacking the basic features of a face, ears, fingernails and clothes. Both Natsu and Gray were dumbfounded, they couldn't understand what their eyes were watching. But the show was far from over.

"What the hell is happening?!" Said Gray, astounded.

"Just wait," responded the human-shaped fire. "I am almost done." The flames dimmed, a face started to be appear. It was white, white as snow, with dark, crimson eyes. He had long, spiky, dark hair. A small nose. Small, thin pinkish lips. Below sharp, elongated canines, longer than Natsu's, could be seen. With a sudden outer push of his right arm the flames vanished. And out of them, a person, a boy to be precise, just a little younger than Natsu and Gray.

"Happy?" Asked the boy with a smirk painted on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Gray.

"Why did you attacked us?" Shouted Natsu.

"Why? Because you…" he pointed at Natsu, "are my target!"

"Fine." Natsu, without any hesitation, got into battle position. He was challenged and was happy to accept it. His fists were covered in fire, "since you interrupted my fight with Gray, I guess I'll blow off some steam on you!" Natsu charged, not caring whom his opponent is, or what he wanted.

"Wait Natsu!" Gray tried to stop him but it was too late.

Salamander was already half way, readying his right fist at the boy who dared interrupt his fight with the stripper. "AAAAHHH!" Yelled Natsu, thinking one good punch would be enough to knock the boy down and win.

But, the boy's face showed no hint of doubt or hesitation. He stood there calmly, waiting for the reckless dragon slayer to try and punch him. Natsu threw his flaming punch, expecting to make contact with the enemy, but the boy, without a problem, dodged it. Natsu's punch went past the enemy's head; the boy quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist with his right right hand, and with his other hand Natsu's elbow, with little effort the boy flipped Natsu to the ground, breaking it and leaving Natsu inside the hole left by the impact.

"GAH!" Yelled Natsu at the top of his lungs, feeling how the air left his body.

"Natsu!" Gray, seeing his teammate on the floor, charged too. Just like Natsu he tried to punch him, but with an ice fist instead, but just like in Natsu's case the boy easily dodged it and tried to grab his wrist. Gray realized this and quickly stopped, putting his legs in defensive position, not giving the momentum to his enemy.

"Oh, you are smarter than the slayer I see." Said the boy with a sarcastic tone.

"One of us has to be."

A malicious smile appeared on the boy's face, it showed one of his canines. "Maybe not clever enough!" The boy vanished in flames, they scattered all around. Then in a blink of an eye, the flames manifested themselves behind Gray, they reformed into the boy just above Gray's head, he then proceeded to kick him in the right cheek.

Gray, caught completely off guard, quickly fell to the ground. His cheek was red from the kick, there was blood on the corner of his mouth. Gray cleaned the blood with the back of his hand, "dammit! How did he do that?"

"Not so clever now, huh?" said Natsu, picking himself up.

"He is stronger than he looks." Gray too stood up.

"I am just getting started!" Natsu started to inhale, he put his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling a trumpeter. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire quickly escaped Natsu's mouth, enlarging as it got closer to the enemy. The attack hit the target, creating a huge explosion. "Haha! Not so tough now."

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia. The guild was unusually quiet, instead of the cheering, laughter, excessive drinking and fighting. Most the guild was empty, since many of the members were on missions, besides without Natsu and Gray constantly fighting and challenging everyone the guild was lacking some excitement. Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Cana were sitting by the bar. Mira, like always, cleaning the counter.

"I am so bored," yawned Lucy, Fairy Tail's celestial wizard.

"Yeah, without those two, things can rather uneventful," said Erza, while she cleaned her lips with a tissue after taking a bite out of her strawberry cake.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Lucy, "it has been over four days."

"Was their mission that hard, Mira-san?" Asked Wendy, after taking a drinking from a glass filled with

orange juice.

"Hmm…" pondered the gorgeous, white haired, _Sorcerer Magazine _model. "Let me see," she started to look into a pile of forms that guild wizards have to fill before going on missions. "Aha, here it is. It says the mission they took is about protecting a village from a band of thieves. The rewards is not that big, just 30,000 Jewels, but for some reason the master sent them both."

"Knowing those two the mission should have been piece of cake." Said Lucy.

"Knowing those two the village is probably destroyed." Joked Cana, as she took a drink of her barrel full of beer.

"I don't think they would go that far…right?" Wendy looked at everyone's faces, but none of their expressions seemed to tell her that that scenario wasn't impossible.

Erza stomped her foot on the floor, "if those two idiots did something stupid I'll have to punish them!" Proclaimed the red haired wizard with an annoyed grin on her face.

_I sometimes forget how scary she can be_,thought Lucy. She turned to look around the almost empty guild, she saw Levy sitting alone, working on a book. "Hey Levy, what are you doing?" She asked out loud.

"She is just sad because her dear Gajeel isn't here," said Cana with a smirk on her face.

"B-baka...I" said an embarrassed Levi, her cheeks blushing. "...I am just having, huh...writers block. I don't care that I haven't seen Gajeel in days." Those last words were spoken with a sad tone.

"Speaking of unrequited love," Cana turned to the other end of the guild, to a table in the far corner to where Juvia was sitting, in a far of table. "How has she been handling not seeing Gray for these past days?"

"I think its been hard on her." Expressed a worried Lucy.

Juvia was sitting by herself, sulking because her dear Gray dared to abandon her for a mission. "Juvia misses Gray-sama so much. I wish Gray-sama would go on a mission with Juvia. Imagine, Juvia and Gray all alone, for days." Juvia started to blush at the thought. "Juvia's heart is sad. Gray-sama please come back!" She screamed and cried with all her might.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Said Cana, just finishing her unnecessary large container of alcohol.

After seeing his roar hit the enemy Natsu started celebrating. He jumped, screamed, laughed and cheered, seeing the enemy that humiliated him was being burned to a crisp. But the celebration was cut short by Gray. "Wait, can you hear that?"

They could hear slurping sounds coming from the direction of the supposedly defeated enemy. The flames around started to disappear, they were being consumed! "N-no...it can't be. He is eating my flames?" Asked a disbelieving Salamander.

The boy finished absorbing Natsu's fire roar, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as if to signify he just enjoyed a meal. "Well, that was rather tasty. But it seems your fire kinda upsets my stomach. Here have it BACK!" The boy, with all of his might spit the flames, but the roar was bigger than Natsu's, and it was mixed with dark flames.

Natsu was taken aback, seeing his own flames by fired towards him. Gray quickly got in between the roar and Natsu, "Ice-make: Shield." A giant shield of ice appeared in front of him, taking the hit of the fire roar. The fire quickly melted the shield, but it was strong enough to stop the attack. Quickly the battlefield was covered in steam.

"Who are you?!" Asked Natsu with a furious tone. "How did you absorb my fire?!"

"Oh, excuse me, how uncivilized of me. I never properly introduced myself." The boy's word were spoken with great confidence, then a huge smile appeared on his face revealing his long canines, "I am Zane Darkfang. I am the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer!"


	2. Chapter II The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer

**Chapter II**: _The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer_

"Dark flame dragon slayer?" Wondered a confused Natsu.

"Another fire dragon slayer? Is that even possible?" Asked Gray.

"First of all, I am _not _a fire dragon slayer," affirmed an irritated Zane. "I am the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, as you have seen by the color of my flames. And why do you sound so surprised? You think Igneel is the only fire dragon? There are many types of dragons in Earthland."

"Wait, how do you know my dad's name? Do you have information about Igneel?" Shouted the pink-haired wizard.

"Who knows," snickered the dark haired wizard. "But, I must admit Salamander that was an impressive roar. But that is nothing compared to what I can do! After all, the power of the dark dragon flows through my veins. I'll prove to you that I am the better slayer. I'll prove that to all the other dragon slayers!" Zane readied himself, he took a long, deep breath, "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" A massive beam of dark flames was expulsed though his mouth, the roar was much bigger than Natsu's roar, the roar was directed at both Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock seeing that massive roar. Natsu wasn't afraid of fire, but this was far different than anything he encountered before. "Down flame brain!" Gray tackled Natsu to the ground, just seconds before the roar hit them both. It went past them; Gray covered his head with one hand, while keeping Natsu's head on the ground with the other one. "Damn, so hot."

The roar hit a boulder behind them, quickly obliterating it. "Now that is a true dragon roar." Affirmed the confident dragon slayer. He looked at both the fire and ice mages, he smiled revealing to them both of his elongated fangs. "Is this the power of two of Fairy Tail's strongest? Pathetic!"

Gray stood up, lifting Natsu at the same time. "Come on Natsu, we can't let this kid humiliate us." But Natsu didn't respond, still in shock from that massive fire roar.

"This is where the name Fairy Tail should be, crawling on the floor in fear."

Natsu's countenance shifted from that of fear, to one of fury. "W-what did you say? What did you say about Fairy Tail?" Natsu was enraged, nobody insults the guild and gets away with it. His fist were once again covered in fire, "I am going to kick your ass, I will make you eat those words!" Salamander, once again, ran towards his enemy, his two flaming fists itching to punch him.

"Damn it, flame brain. Don't go alone." Gray stripped, removing his white coat and shirt. With both of his hands, he started to cast a spell, white light and ice started to form, "Ice-make: Arrows." Hundreds of ice arrows were shot at high speed from his hands. Quickly, the aimed ice arrows passed the pink hair dragon slayer.

"Oh, working together now." The Dark Flame Dragon slayer lifts his right arm and opened his hand, showing his palm. "But it won't work, Dark Flame Dragon's Infernal Wall!" A large, flaming wall appeared in front of him, shielding him from the ice arrows which melted on contact, leaving no trace of their existence. As soon as his wall vanished, Natsu threw his flaming punch at him. Zane was surprised, but that moment of hesitation did not last, and he proceeded to block Natsu's fiery hand. "Nice try Salamander, using the ice wizard's magic to distract me."

"Hmph, is not over," said Natsu with a smile.

"What?!"

"Ice-make…" Zane looked above Natsu, his eyes widened as he saw Gray in mid air, "Super Freeze Arrow!" A massive, frozen arrow fired from Gray's hands, the speed of the arrow only increasing with the aid of gravity.

Zane's shock soon ended, "you have to be joking, Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" His roar collided with the arrow, the impact creating an explosion. "You must be underestimating me if you think ice can compete with my flames."

"Like I said, is not over!" With his free hand, Natsu attacked his enemy, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Realized that once again he was caught in a moment of distraction, Zane used his free arm, covered in fire, to block the attack. Natsu's iron fist hit Zane's arm, it made a loud strike, but had little effect. Zane smirked, "your fire doesn't work against me, I can simply block it." But even though he said those words Natsu saw Zane massaging the area of the arm that was hit. Apparently the enemy _does _feel pain.

Gray fell in front of the dark flame dragon slayer, ready to throw a punch. But the enemy grabbed his fist. "You are quick," said Gray. Then he proceeded to kick him on the right side of the waist.

Zane blocked it with his right arm, then grabbed Gray's leg. Both of his arms were occupied blocking Gray from attacking, but that did not meant he couldn't attack. "You have a nice body…mind if I take a bite?!" Using Gray's leg, he pushed him forward, just inches from his face then he bit Gray on the neck. Blood flowing out of the bite.

"AAAHH!" Screamed Gray. That bite pierced his white skin, it was painful, more painful than any other bite he has felt before, and we are talking about Gray having been bit before by Natsu. But Zane's fangs were longer, therefore the bite went deeper. It was excruciating. The pain forced Gray to let go of the Dark Flame wizard's hand. Zane then released Gray from his bite and with a flaming fist punched him on his abdomen. The attack sent Gray flying back a few yards.

"Gray, are you ok?" Asked Natsu.

"That bastard bit me! Damn! It hurts like hell!" Shouted the black hair mage.

Zane just stared at them. There was blood on his lips. Making sure that both Fairy Tail wizards were looking at him proceeded to lick the blood, savoring it. "So cold, yet a delectable taste."

"Bastard…" whispered Gray.

"Enough of this," said Zane. He moved his right arm in front of him, from his hand dark flames appeared. It started to get longer, forming into a whip. He started to swing it, throwing it at Gray. The whip wrapped itself around his left wrist. Zane then slammed him on the ground and started to drag him. He dragged Gray for many yards, his body being scratched and cut by the rough surface. He swung the whip all the way into mid air, taking Gray with it. "Hope you are not afraid of heights," said Zane with a sarcastic tone. With his full might, he slammed Gray on a near mound of rocks. Drops of blood came out of his mouth as pain crawled throughout his spine.

"Gah!..." The strike was so strong, that Gray was losing all the air from his lungs.

Natsu saw as his friend was being tossed around like a rag doll."Gra…" but before he could finish, his neck was wrapped too by another flaming whip. "Gak...when did he…"

"Don't worry about him slayer, worry about yourself!" Just like with Gray, Natsu was lifted mid air, then Zane slammed him to the ground. Natsu's face hitting the hard floor. Zane then dragged both wizards and slammed them together. Natsu and Gray colliding with each other at full speed, then they were slammed to the ground.

"Bastard." Gray grabbed the whip wrapped on his wrist, and with all of his inner strength started to freeze it. The entire length of the whip was being frozen; when he mustered the enough magic, Gray could even freeze fire.

Zane quickly let go of his whip, before he too froze with it. But as soon as he let go, the flames melted the ice and dropped to the floor, leaving a long line, several yards long, of dark flames. "Baka, you can't freeze my flames, in fact, you can't extinguish them. Not unless I want too. These flames of mine represent my will, so it will take more than some ice to beat them."

Gray was on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Natsu."

"What?"

"I might have a plan." Said Gray while breathing heavily.

Zane watched as his two rivals spoke to each other. "Whatever you are planning won't work."

"I think I get it." Exclaimed Natsu.

"It's risky, but it might work." Said Gray.

"I want to make him pay. Nobody insults Fairy Tail." There was anger in his voice. Natsu cracked his knuckles, ready to make the plan work.

"Here I go!" Gray, like Natsu at the beginning of the battle, charged towards the enemy dragon slayer.

"Another reckless charge? If it didn't work for Salamander, what makes you think it'll work for you?" Argued the dark flame wizard.

Gray threw an ice punch, but Zame quickly crouched, and return the favor by punching Gray below the chin. "I told you it wouldn't wor…" His face showed confusion and surprise, "huh?" Zane saw as the moment his fist made contact with Gray, it turned into an ice dummy. The dummy shattered into ice powder.

_An ice clone?_

"This is what happens when you mock Fairy Tail! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu ignited both of his hands in flames, brought them together, and started to generate a fire ball. "Eat this," said Natsu while he threw his fire ball at the dark hair wizard.

Zane also ignited his hands, brought them together, but close to his body, "Dark Flame Dragon's Ember Spiral!" Zane threw his arms forward, launching the attack. A spiral of flames were fired from his hands, which collided with Natsu's attack. Both attacks seemed equally strong, though both slayers tried to overwhelm his enemy's attack.

"Seems we are even," remarked Natsu.

A small. confident smile appeared on Zane's face, "I don't think so. Check again."

Natsu paid close attention, and saw his fire being engulfed by Zane's own flames. "W-what is happening?"

"Surprised? My flames are devouring yours." Explained Zane. "You see I am special, or should I say, my flames are special. They eat anything, and I mean anything, even fire. This is the true power of my flames."

Natsu saw as his own fire was being eaten away, it was humiliating, but rather than losing his composure he smiled, "now Gray!"

Zane turned around, his face revealed shock and anger, once again he was caught in a trap.

Gray suddenly appeared behind Zane. "Ice Cannon!" The cannon fired a massive ice ball, and Zane had no way of escaping.

_Damn, Ember Spiral requires both of my hands. And at this close range I can't dodge it._ Zane realized in horror at the situation he was in, while the ice ball hit its target, creating a huge, icy explosion.

"Right on target." Cheered Gray. "That's for biting me. Next time I'll shoot the cannon in your mouth!

"This is for mocking the name of Fairy Tail." Shouted Natsu.

"Oh, really?" A voice could be heard, coming from inside all the dust and powder ice created from the explosion.

"What?!" Screamed both Gray and Natsu in sync.

The dust started to dissipate, and both Fairy Tail wizards could see a ball of dark flames at its center. "Haven't I told you already, your ice won't work on me!" The flaming ball vanished, revealing Zane, not a scratch on him. "But, that was a great plan, had I not engulfed myself in flames I might have been knocked out of the fight."

"Bastard," Gray swore under his breath.

Zane turned his attention to Gray, "no need to get angry Fullbuster, you should know, ice will always be inferior to fire. Wouldn't you agree Salam…"

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swiped Zane on the right side of his face, "don't ignore me you idiot. Iron Fist." Natsu punched Zane on the left side of his face, "Fire Dragon's Claw." With his foot ignited, Natsu kicked Zane under the chin, lifting him a some inches from the ground. "Flame Elbow!" A stream of fire was shot from his elbow, propelling his strike forward and increasing its power, with it he punched Zane on his stomach.

Zane was totally lost, he was attacked several times in just a few seconds, taking massive amounts of damage. The strike to his stomach was so strong, it sent him walking backwards, while he tried his best not to puke. "Ba...bastard...I'll make you-"

"Ice Hammer." Gray wasn't going to let Natsu have all the fun. With a massive hammer made of ice on his hands, he attacked Zane, who tried to block it with his arms engulfed in dark flames, but the attack was too strong, and it sent Zane rolling on the ground for several yards.

"Agh…" Zane tried to stand up, but his body was in pain. _How foolish of me, getting distracted by the ice wizard, and making myself open to my real target._ Zane thought to himself, pondering what had just happened. He finally stood up, ignoring his aching body, "muh...haha...hahahaha! Hahaha!... I am going to make you both pay!" Dark flames started to surround his body, Zane was releasing massive amounts of magic power. The dark flames started to come out from his back. They took the shape of wings. The flame wings flapped open and with them Zane lifted himself and started to fly mid-air.

Gray and Natsu both looked astonished, neither of them have ever seen a dragon slayer fly before. Natsu was the most surprised, somewhat jealous of seeing another fellow dragon slayer with wings, fake wings, but still flying like a real dragon.

Zane noticed Natsu's look, a sinister smile painted on his face, "do you like them? I can fly like a dragon. Just shows you that I am the better dragon slayer. But enough of this game, I'll end this in one move. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Final Judgement Blaze!" Zane's wings opened wider, he proceeded to flap his wings, the flapping movement sent firing hundreds of dark, flaming missiles, which rained down on both Fairy Tail mages.

Natsu just stood there, immobile, _crap there is no time do dodge!_

Gray bent over, placing his hands on the ground, "Ice Make…" The fire missiles collided with the ground, making hundreds of small explosion all long the battlefield. Smoke, dust and debris flying everywhere.

Zane waited for the smoke to clear to see the results of his attack. With the smell of smoke, dust, and fire, even his own sensitive nose couldn't smell a thing.

The smoke finally cleared, revealing a huge, curved wall of ice that Gray had managed to cast just seconds before they were hit. But this move took his toll, Gray was on his knees, panting heavily, showing that it required a lot of magic to cast.

Zane just looked at them from above. Casting a small smile, "you guys are simply amazing. No matter what I throw at you, you stand up."

"This is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizards." Replied Natsu, showing great pride in it.

"Anyways, I think I am done with you guys."

"What?! Why, you realized you can't win?" Asked Natsu.

"Not at all," replied the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. "I simply am bored. Look at him," Zane pointed at Gray, "he can barely keep up. It is no longer fun."

"Why you…" Natsu was frustrated, all throughout the battle Zane had been acting like this was all a game.

"Wait!" Gray finally stood up, "before you go, I want to ask you something. You said the power of the dark dragon flew through your veins. The dark dragon, were you referring to Acnologia?"

Zane opened his eyes widely, showing anger. His pale skin turning red from searing rage. His hands forming fists, making with so much pressure, veins started to pop out. "What did you say?" Zane spoke in a low, sinister tone. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zane dove directly at Gray at an incredible speed, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him in a near, dead tree.

"Gray!" Yelled Natsu, he barely saw Zane passing by him and attacking Gray.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that comment!" Zane's face was full of hatred and an immense fury.

Gray was caught completely off guard, he could see the slayer's face was just inches from his own. He was being choked, and couldn't free himself, _damn, what its happening, I can't use my magic. _Gray tried to push the hand from his neck, but the slayer had engulfed it in flames, and was burning his neck too.

"That monster that you mentioned is not my dad!" His word sounded both insulted and hurt. "Acnologia has brought me nothing but misery and despair." He tightened his grip on Gray's neck, "I'll make you pay for that Fullbuster. Let's see how that body of yours looks without its head." With his left hand flat and ablaze Zane was preparing to cut Gray's head from the rest of his body. "Now Fullbuster, DIE!"

He was moving his hand directly for his enemy's neck, but just as was about to reach he was stopped, "what?" Zane turned his head around, and saw Natsu's hand, covered in flames and lightning, had stopped him.

"If anyone is going to kick the stripper's ass, it's going to be me." He punched Zane right in the middle of his face and sent him flying. Natsu turned his attention to his wounded nakama "Are you alright Gray?"

Gray as coughing, trying to bring some air to his lungs. "Yes...the son of a gun nearly cut my head off." Gray took a look at Natsu's fists, "it's been a while seen I've seen you use that."

"I think it was about time I used it." Natsu smiled, "I am all fired up!"

Zane was recovering from that punch-his nose bleeding- and the surprise of how strong it was. "W-what was that? That wasn't a regular fire punch, it was far stronger." He looked at Natsu, who proceeded to look back at him.

"I am not done with you." Natsu started to summon as much magic power as he could. "Light Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu was cloaked in both lightning and fire. With his lightning flame mode activated, he charged at at the enemy slayer.

"Lightning Flame mod…?" He was unable to finish because Natsu punched him in the face again.

"AHHHH! Eat this!" Natsu kept delivering punch, after punch. Zane unable to dodge his punches this time.

_What is this frightening power? I've never experienced something like this before. I wasn't expecting he could use another element besides fire.. _Zane couldn't process what was happening. And yet Natsu didn't give him any opportunity. With deep anger painted on his face, Natsu did not relent on his attacks. _T-this power…I can't compete, it's too much. It...it feels like a dragon! _

"Give up!" Natsu shouted, throwing a flaming fist at his enemy.

_No! This isn't a dragon! Not even close. _Zane finally snapped out of that moment of weakness, and was able to block Natsu's punch, then proceeded to kick him on his chest, pushing Natsu back. "I told you, fire doesn't work on me-AHHHHH!" A sudden bolt of lightning struck him from above, it came as a complete surprise. "What, happened?" The lightning strike numbed his body, he couldn't move, or even dodge.

"Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art," Natsu's right fist lit in flames, while his left fist was wrapped in lightning, "Crimson Exploding Lightning Blade!" He swung his arms around, creating a massive vortex of fire and lightning. He threw the attack at the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer pushing him away with tremendous force.

Zane tried to block it by covering his body in dark flames, but it did not work. The attack was too strong for him. "AAAHHHH!"

Zane tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't allow it, he could only stay on his knees. His clothes were in tatters, his face covered in blood. He was panting heavily, "...such...ridiculous power…how?"

"You can still breath?" Asked the pink hair slayer, "well then, I'll finish you now!"

"Wait Natsu," Gray stopped Natsu from attacking. "Let me finish him, I want to pay him for biting me, and for trying to chop my head off."

"Hmph, ok." Natsu simply smiled.

Gray ran towards his opponent, using his remaining magic to cast one of his strongest spell.

Zane tried to stand up, but the moment he moved his body was shocked by static, "crap, I'm paralyzed." Zane could only look as Gray charged, "I don't need to move to do this!" He shot dark flames at Gray.

Gray dodged all of the attacks thrown at him. "Bastard! Making a mockery of my attacks? Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"Gray placed his hands in front of him, and simply ran through the flames. Zane's eyes opened wide in surprise, "what! He is pushing my flames away! Ba-bakana!"

Gray appeared just inches from the slayer's face, "not so hot anymore?" Gray generated two massive ice swords, "Ice Bringer!" He rapidly moved them forward in an X motion, slashing his opponent. The attack sent Zane flying over by several yards, falling to the ground, unconscious

"Not so hot anymore, huh?" Mocked Natsu.

Gray simply turned to face Natsu, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't get cocky now," but Natsu just smiled and replied too with a thumbs up.

Natsu grabbed Zane from his shirt's collar, "now, explain to us, why did you attacked us? What were expecting to gain?"

"And who are you?" Followed Gray.

A sinister smile appeared on Zane's face. His whole body was engulfed in flames. Natsu quickly let go before his hand was burned. "He is trying to escape." Natsu activated his Lightning Flame mode again.

"Escape? Not at all, I am simply trying to gain some distance. Both of you are too close." The slayer's flames merged together on the other side of the battlefield. "Since you guys gave me such a good time, I'll tell you something about myself. Like I said, I am Zane Darkfang, the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, and no Fullbuster, Acnologia is certainly not my father. That monster is the reason for all of my miseries. My Dragon's name is Darakina, the Dark Flame Dragon. He is a magnificent dragon, wings as dark as the night sky. Scales like obsidian stone, and claws as smooth as marble."

"So, why were you trying to kill us?" Asked Salamander.

"Kill you? No, that was never my intention."

Gray was baffled by that answer. "You nearly chopped my head off! And all of your attacks were strong enough to kill us."

"I am a dragon slayer, if I am going to fight strong opponents, I go with all my might." Zane's look, changed from that of a fierce enemy to a look that showed calmness and sincerity. Then he smiled, it was small and warm, as if wanting to saying the fierce battle between them never happened. "Besides, it would have been an insult to fight my two favorite wizards, the Fairy Tail mages that I so respect and admire, with anything less than my full power."

"Oh, so now we are now your favorite wizards." Gray wasn't going to believe that statement, the moment where he nearly lost his head was all too real. He wasn't about to swallow what appeared to be a lie. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"You don't have to believe me. But it is the honest truth, you can say I look up to you." His smile disappeared, he sighed, "but I think it is time to end this. The whole battlefield is covered in my flames, and that is what I need to finish this battle." He started to take a deep breath. Zane opened his mouth, a small, dark ball started to form. All the flames from the field were moving towards that point, making the ball bigger and bigger. It grew until it was the size of a house. _All the magic I have left will go to my strongest attack._ The massive fire small started to shrink, it shrunk until it was no bigger than a beach ball, but its density was enormous, for something so small to hold so much mass. It was a small, incredibly dense, plasma-like ball of flames.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned to face Gray, "what?"

"You are going to have to use your strongest attack. I don't have enough magic left, I can only create an ice shield to protect us from the explosion." Gray started to cast his spell. "Don't be fooled, that fireball might look small, but I can see it is incredibly dense. Use everything you have!"

"Understood." Natsu started to absorb fire and lightning, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fired a massive, sparkling blast of fire and lightning.

"Ice-make: Ice Shield." An ice shield appeared in front of Natsu and Gray.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Infernal Final Nova!" He shot his fireball, moving at an incredible speed. Both attacks collided, as soon as they collided the overpowered moves exploded, creating a huge explosion that made the earth tremble.

The shock wave created from the explosion could be felt all the way to Magnolia, even on the guild. Everything inside of the it started to shake ferociously.

"What is happening?" Asked Wendy.

"Is it an earthquake?" Followed Lucy, while trying to cover herself from any debris that might fall.

All of the members went outside to take a look. What they saw was a huge mushroom cloud far in the distance, on the outskirts of the town. Erza looked at Master Makarov, "Master, is this…"

But before Erza could finish, "yes, it's Natsu's magic, but I can sense another magic, just as strong." The master stroked his moustache, "hmm, I don't like this feeling."

"This could be just another fight between Natsu and Gray." Said Erza, but it seems she didn't believed the words coming from her mouth.

"No, I don't think those two would go this far." The tremors created by the explosion finally stopped. "Mira, Erza could you go and check please, if it is those two idiots fighting, please bring them so they can be properly punished." Said the small guild master.

"Yes Master." Said the two strongest Fairy Tail women in unison.

The explosion was finally dispersing, revealing all three combatants still in one piece. Zane gave a confident smile, "thank you Fairy Tail wizards, I haven't had this much fun in a while. I truly have every motive to respect and admire you both." A little bit of sadness appeared on his face, "but I have to take my leave now." Zane engulfed himself in flames and vanished.

Neither Natsu nor Gray had any power left to pursue him. "Damn it, he...fled I...don't have any power left." Natsu was breathing heavily, the roar consumed all the remaining magic in his body. Without any energy left, Natsu fainted.

"Flame-bra…" Gray too, without any magic left, fainted.

Not long after the fight was over, "Gray! Natsu!" Erza called them. Both Erza and Mira had arrived at the battlefield.

"Oh God." Expressed Mira, covering her mouth in shock. "Please tell me they are ok?"

Erza checked both mages, "they are alive but in rough shape. This place looks like a battlefield, and a tough one if it left them in such a pathetic shape." Erza looked at her surroundings, "but I don't see anyone else here. The enemy must have fled."

"Whatever happened isn't important now, we should hurry and take them to the guild." Said the Take Over mage.

Both Mira and Erza each grab one of the unconscious mages, and proceed to go to the guild.

After flying for several miles from the battlefield, Zane landed in a forest and walked to the entrance of a cave. He limped, his body still aching from the fight, "when was the last time I was beat up this badly."

"Master!" A voice screamed with happiness, "you are back!" Out of the cave came flying an Exceed, his fur was golden bright, with a white nose, and the tip of his ears were crimson red.

"Hi Atticus." The little Exceed flew to his master's arms, "and yes, I am back from my fight with the Fairy Tail wizards."

"Did you had fun?"

"Lots, they are as strong as I remember them. Sorry if you missed it."

"It's ok." The little Exceed just smiled, "I don't mind it, as long as I get to see your next fight."

"Rest assure, you will." Zane put the little neko to rest on the top of his head, "so, did you find him?"

"Aye, Master. He is not far from here. Will I get to see this fight?" Asked the little, eager Exceed.

"Yes, I promise you." Zane looked inside the cave, "did you prepared it?"

"Yes, I did it as you told me, only the fire is missing." Zane followed the Exceed deeper into the cave. "Here it is." Atticus pointed to what looked like a tube, but it was made of crystal. Inside of it was a sky blue liquid. The tube was on top of some dry, pieces of log.

"Don't worry about that." Zane started to take his torn, dirty clothes off, and tossed them to the floor of the cave. He had a toned body, you could see some lightly carved abs on him, it showed he got that body from fights. But, the most striking feature of his body was a long scar, that ran from his chest, all the way down to his abs. "Well, let me just turn on the fire, and it'll be ready." He inhaled, and shot some dark flames from his mouth to the logs, which quickly ignited. He go into the tube, but as soon as his injured body made contact with the liquid he hissed in pain, the liquid stung.

"How long until you heal?" Asked the curious Exceed.

"It should take an hour before I am completely healed, but I can't afford to wait that long. Half an hour is all I will do."

"Ok, I am hungry, I saw a lake while I flew here, I'll try to catch some fish." The Exceed summoned his wings, and quickly left the cave.

"Be here in half and hour, or I'll leave without you!" Affirmed the dragon slayer.

"Aye, Master!" Shouted the Exceed as he flew away.

Zane started to recall what just happened, his fight with Natsu and Gray. "What monstrous power that was, I've never experienced anything like that." Zane looked at his right hand, it was trembling, "Why am I shaking? Am I scared?" Zane remembered when he was being completely dominated by Natsu, _T-this power…I can't compete, it's too much. It...it feels like a dragon!_ "Feels like a dragon? What was I thinking. Doesn't even compare! I've seen what a true dragon can do, the destruction it can bring."

Zane had a flashback from long ago, he saw his younger self on his knees, crying, screaming. He saw a crater where his village used to be. And up in the sky, a dragon. A dragon with pitch black wings, flying away from the scene. The flashback was making him cry as he remembered such painful memories, but he quickly covered his teary eye, "damn you, I'll get you one day. I promise you that. I will kill you, Acnologia!"

Erza and Mira brought Gray and Natsu back the guild, both of them still unconscious. "What happened to them?" Asked the guild master.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we found them like this." Answered Erza.

Everybody in the guild was astonished after seeing two of the strongest members in such a sad state.

"Gray-sama!" Cried Juvia.

"Natsu-nii!" Followed Romeo.

"Take them upstairs," Master Makarov turned to Wendy, "Wendy go with them, they are going to need your healing abilities."

"Yes master." Said the Sky Dragon Slayer.

A couple of hours have passed, and Wendy finished healing Natsu and Gray.

"Wake up Gray. Wake up!" Shouted Erza.

"Umm...what? What happened? Why does my chest feel so heavy?" Gray looked and saw Juvia laying on top of his chest, " ahhhhh! Juvia get off of me!"

"Gray-sama!" Cried Juvia, "Juvia has been so worried for you. Juvia's heart nearly broke when she saw you like that. Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama forever."

"Please Juvia, get off of me, I can't...breath." Juvia, reluctantly moved away from Gray. He tried to stand up but he couldn't move his legs, "what the-? I can't move my legs," he removed the bed sheet covering the bottom part of his body, and saw bandages wrapped all around his body, "I look like a freakin mummy!"

"Juvia made sure to take good care of you. She checked all of Gray-sama's body." She said with a lustful look on her face.

"Ah...thanks Juvia," said Gray with a nervous tone. Gray was trying to free his legs from the excessive bandages wrapped on them, "hey, where is the flame-brain?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago." Lucy pointed at the bed next to them, and there was Natsu wide awake, eating something Mira made for him.

Master Makarov cleared his throat, "Gray, Natsu, tells us what happened. How and why did you ended up in this condition?"

"We fought someone incredibly strong." Answered Gray.

"Who?" Asked Erza.

"A dragon slayer." Answered Natsu. "We fought a dragon slayer."

"The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer," Gray followed up.

Everybody's faces were in shock and disbelief. "A dragon slayer?" Asked a sadden Wendy, hearing that a fellow dragon slayer attacked her friends.

"What do you mean a Dark Flamer Dragon slayer?"

Everybody turned to face Natsu, "he used fire magic, but his flames were dark, my fire was useless against that. I couldn't eat his flames, while he could eat mine with no problem."

"He was a boy, but he was two steps ahead of us." Gray complained in anger, "I mean, the guy was strong, we barely survive. We lost."

"I-I could have defeated him!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed.

Natsu just turned to face Gray, without bothering to ask, Natsu knew what Gray's look said: "we lost Natsu, we lost_." _"Dammit!" In a feat of rage Natsu punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"Calm down Natsu, I am sure you could have won." Happy tried to cheer him up.

Natsu looked at Happy and tried to force a smile, "thanks Happy, but as much as I hate to say it, Gray is right."

"We barely survived thanks to Natsu's Lightning Flame Mode." Said Gray.

Natsu had a sad look on his face, "yeah, but that wasn't enough to beat him."

"Hmm…" Pondered Master Makarov while he stroked his mustache, "did he said why he was attacking you, any motives or reasons?"

"He said his target was Natsu."

Natsu nodded in agreement, "and he also said he wanted to prove he was the better slayer. Better than all the other dragon slayer."

Wendy sat besides Natsu, "so he wants to fight other dragon slayers to prove himself?"

"Interesting," said the guild master. "Maybe a grudge."

"We should warn the other slayers of the team." Erza pointed out.

Makarov agreed. "Yes, I shall tell Laxus…"

"No need gramps." Everybody in the room turned their attention to the door of the room, "I heard everything. Honestly, I would have never expected you two to be defeated." Laxus said with a mocking expression.

"Baka!" Both Gray and Natsu insulted in unison.

"We should inform Gajeel as soon as possible."

"He is on a mission with Pantherlily, but I think he took a small lacrima with him." Said Mira.

"Good, let's communicate with him now!" Ordered Makarov.

"Well, that is what happened," Master Makarov was communicating with Gajeel via lacrima. "Please be careful."

"Che! Just because Salamander got his ass kicked doesn't mean the same will happen to me."

"What! Hey Gajeel come here and say that to my face!" Natsu shouted through the lacrima.

"Salamander, in that sad state you are, you wouldn't be much of a challenge." Said Gajeel mockingly.

"Please Gajeel-san, be careful." Pleaded Wendy.

"Fine, fine. I'll be careful, but I am close to the town, so nobody should worry. Bye." Gajeel placed the small lacrima in his pocket. "So…" Gajeel turned his attention to what was in front of him, "you the one who kicked Salamander's and Fullbuster's asses?"

"Zane Darkfang, the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. It's an honor to meet you Gajeel Redfox," Zane gave a proud smile, "and yes that was me."

"Just because you beat Salamander and the ice wizard, don't be expecting the same results."

Zane simply smiled, "I love that confidence. I hope your bite is as strong as your bark, Gajeel-san."

A little, furry head popped out from the backside of Zane's coat, it was the little blonde Exceed. "So master, is this the person you told me about. The slayer you want to fight?"

"Yes," nodded Zane. "This is the Iron Dragon Slayer. He is the one that defeated Rouge from Sabertooth."

"Hello!" Atticus gasped when he saw Pantherlily. "Look! He has an Exceed too. Hi, what's your name?"

Atticus just waved to Pantherlily in excitement. "My name is Pantherlily...but I guess you can call me Lily."

"Hi Lily, my name is Atticus. I heard you can transform and get bigger and actually fight, is it true?"

"Y-yes."

"Cool!" Shouted the blond Exceed, "I can't do that, but that's ok. I hope you are strong enough to entertain my master."

Zane decided to cut the chat between the two Exceeds, "if you two have finished introducing each other, I have some business to do with Gajeel."

"Hmph, enough with the chat Lily." Said the Iron Dragon Slayer, "I want to see how strong this guy is. If you wanna be my backup fine, but he is mine!"

"Atticus, see those trees over?" Zane pointed at some trees just on the other side of the lake, "I want you to go there, you should be safe. Plus you'll have a nice view too."

"Aye Master." The neko summoned his wings and flew from Zane's shoulder to the trees. "I think this branch is high enough and clear enough for me to see. And big enough for me to eat."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Zane placed both of his hands close together, and started to create a ball of his dark flames.

Gajeel got into battle mode, ready to receive the attack. Zane noticed Gajeel's sudden, defensive reaction with a little bit of surprise, "oh don't worry, this isn't for you." With the ball of flames in his hand, he tossed it to where Atticus was resting.

Lily's eyes opened wide in terror, "what are you doing?! Isn't he your friend? Why are you attacking him?!"

Zane was baffled by such an accusation, "what are you talking about? I would never hurt my only friend. It is precisely that I don't want him injured that I did this." He pointed at the area where Atticus was resting, "my flames will keep him protected, they will act as a shield. No attack, or foe will, get through unless I want it. It is an incentive for me, to be able to go all out without worrying about him."

"Whatever will make you have your full attention in our fight." Gajeel's arm turned into an iron blade, "let's go Lily!" Both he and Lily charged at Zane.

**Zane sighed, "does every Fairy Tail wizard just recklessly charge? It doesn't matter now, as long as I get to have to fun!" He smiled sinisterly, showing his long fangs, "now Gajeel, will you make this entertaining, or…"**


	3. Chapter III Nightmares and Dreams

**Chapter III: **_Nightmares and Dreams _

The battlefield was in complete ruins. Dark flames and pieces of iron were scattered throughout the area; trees were unrooted, the field covered in craters, mounds left in tatters. At the center of it were Zane and Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was on his knees, covered in wounds from head to toes, and panting heavily, he looked exhausted. Grabbing him by the neck was Zane, he was mildly injured, some scratches on his face, and his clothes were ruined, but compared to Gajeel he was in good condition.

A few yards away from them was Lily, he was still in his battle form but in no condition to fight. He was laying on the ground, unable to even stand, his body covered in injuries. "...wh-what a monster." Lily could barely speak.

"D-damn…you…" Said an exhausted Gajeel.

"Hmm?" Zane tightened his grip on Gajeel's neck and lifted him up, close to him. "What a sad image, I expected more from the Iron Dragon Slayer. You, who was one of the strongest members of Phantom Lord, the one who defeated Rouge from Sabertooth. How sad."

"Why you!" Gajeel transformed his right arm into a steel club, swinging it at his opponent.

Zane effortlessly stopped it with his dark flame-coated hand.

"Sad indeed. Dark Flame Dragon's Piercing Claw!" With his leg clocked in flames, he gave a powerful blow to Gajeel right in the chest.

"GAJEEL!" Lily saw as the strike thrusted his partner backwards for several yards. _I can barely stand up._

"Oh well, seems that is all you can do. Disappointing, but it doesn't matter, I got want I needed." Zane started to pull out an iron spike impaled on his right shoulder. "Ah, much better. Had I failed to protect myself it would have gone right through, breaking my bones."

Gajeel started to speak with great difficulty, "what…are you…planning on doing with it?"

"Eat it of course."

"What!?" Gajeel was astounded. How can he eat iron, when he isn't an Iron Dragon Slayer? "How exactly can you do that?"

"Easy, I can eat any type of dragon slaying magic, and practically any other type of normal magic." Zane answered with a confident tone. "I don't have to nullify my magic and create an empty vessel. I can simply eat it."

"That's impossible!"

"Oh it is quite possible." Replied Zane. "A special perk of being raised and trained by Darakina." _A perk that came at a very high price for me_.

Gajeel stood up on his knees, unable to completely stand up. "Ok, let's say that what you are saying is true. Can you bite metal? And, can you actually chew it?"

Zane confident face suddenly changed into one of surprise, "I can't do that. Well damn, my teeth aren't strong enough for that." He sighed in frustration and facepalmed himself, "what an idiot, should've just eaten your dragon roar."

"And this idiot beat me?"

"Oh wait, I can do this!" Zane extended his arm and opened his hand revealing the iron spike.

Flames engulfed the spike, heating so much it started to melt. He smiled, "I can't bite solid metal, but I can melt it and eat it like that." He opened his mouth and with the help of his hand, he let the liquefied metal drip down his throat.

Gajeel just stood there, speechless, seeing how the enemy slayer gulped the piece of liquid metal.

Zane finished swallowing the liquid metal, the he wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He started to smile and pat his stomach, as if to show he ate a tasty and fulfilling meal. "That was actually pretty tasty, wouldn't mind having some more."

Gajeel readied himself for any attack.

Zane noticed the reaction, "oh don't worry, I'm not greedy. Now let see what I can do." He placed his right hand just a few inches from his face, he then started to concentrate. His hand started to shine, surrounding itself in magic. In an instant his hand turned into a big, metal claw.

"His hand!" Lily spoke, "it turned into metal, just like Gajeel!"

"Ba-bakana!" the Iron Dragon Slayer was is complete shock, seeing someone else ,besides him, use iron slaying magic. "How is this possible? What kind of a monster are you?"

"I am not a monster, so if I were you, I would refrain from calling me that! I'm the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer!" The slayer answered with great confidence. "I would love to try my new powers with you, but you are obviously in no condition. That would be rather boring for me." His hand was transformed back to its original form. "Thanks for the fight. I'm outta here."

"Master!" Shouted the little blond Exceed. He flew from the tree he was resting and landed on Zane's head. "Hey Master, are you done?"

"Unfortunately little guy. He wasn't what I expected." There was a tone of disappointment in Zane's voice. "He is weaker than Salamander. And the Exceed isn't as tough as he looks."

"Oh..." Pouted Atticus. "Oh well, at least you seemed to have fun. Your fight was awesome!" The Exceed started to cheer and jump on top of the slayer's head. "You were all over the place. You were like 'roar' and...and boom, pow, flying up and down. I haven't seen you fight like that in a long time."

"Hey, hey Atticus, calm down, you are going to give me a headache." The flying neko stopped and rested once again on the slayer's head.

Zane simply turned his back on the Fairy wizards and walked away. "Had he cloaked his iron with shadows, like Natus did with lightning, this might have been more interesting."

"Giving me your back! Who the hell do you think you are?" Gajeel stood up, with the last of his magic he shot a dragon roar.

"Oh, let me quickly say bye to the Lily guy." Atticus summoned his wings and levitated from Zane's head, "bye Lily! I hope we…meet…" Atticus' eyes widened in horror as he saw the dragon roar being shot towards him, "m-ma...master…" was all he could whisper.

"Move you stupid neko!" Gajeel never intended to attack the Exceed, but it was too late for him to stop his roar.

"ATTICUS!" Zane ran to Atticus with lightning speed, he grabbed Atticus and placed him close to his chest, tightly covering him with his body. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" Zane's roar stopped Gajeel's, even though it was just a few inches away from his body.

As soon as both attacks collided they exploded, but the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer covered the area of his body protecting Atticus with dark flames to safeguard him.

Zane took a look at Atticus, to make sure he was fine, "are you ok Atticus?"

Atticus was crying, and shaking, but he answered, "yes master. I…I'm ok."

"Oh god, that's great. I stopped it just in the nick of time." He sighed in relief as he saw his little friend unscathed. "Atticus, remember that I will always protect you. I will never let any harm come to you."

"I know master." Sniffed the Exceed. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he started to cry.

"It's ok little buddy, everything is ok." Zane hugged him tightly, with a smile on his face. He was relieved knowing he was able to protect his only friend. But that smile was short lived, as soon as he took a looked at Gajeel, the person that nearly harmed his nakama, his visage changed to that of deep anger and hatred. "I'll make you pay for that Gajeel! You'll pay! Dark Flame Dragon's Meteor!"

Using his fist, he launched a massive ball of hot, searing dark flames at Gajeel. But the Iron Dragon Slayer was in no condition to dodge.

"Crap! I can't move!" Gajeel closed his eyes, ready to take the hit.

"Gajeel!" But just as Gajeel accepted his faith, Pantherlily came to his rescue by pushing him aside. Both barely managing to evade the attack.

"Hmph...Let's go Atticus, I have no intention of wasting any more magic on these guys. And I think you just earned a nice rest and the biggest fish you can eat"

"Aye Master." Said Atticus, "do you want me to fly us back to our place.?"

"That won't be necessary," Zane answered, "I'll do the flying this time." Massive, dark wings sprouted from his back, and no sooner did they started to flap, lifting both of them.

"Goodbye Iron Dragon Slayer. Too bad our meeting had to end with such a sour note." And with that Zane and Atticus disappeared into the bright sky.

With what remained of his strength, Lily picked up his partner, "lets go Gajeel, we need to get back to the Guild."

"Oh god, it's night already! Why isn't Gajeel here?!" Levy was worried sick. She walked around the door, back and forth, waiting for her beloved Gajeel to enter through that door.

"Don't worry Levy, I am sure he is fine." Lucy tried to comfort Levy, but it looked like she wasn't having much success.

"What if he is trouble? I'm going to look for him."

"You will be doing no such thing!" Yelled Master Makarov.

"But, maybe he encountered the slayer and needs help." Levy was trying any excuse to convince the Master to let her go.

"With even more reason." Followed up the Wizard Saint. "If Gajeel is fighting him, and you go to help him, what exactly are you planning on doing? This Dark Flame Dragon Slayer was able to take on both Natsu and Gray. I do not think there will be much you could do."

Levy just dropped to the floor sobbing. It made her sick to her stomach knowing she couldn't just go recklessly and help Gajeel. But what the Master said was true, she would be more of a burden to Gajeel.

"Don't cry Levi." Lucy hugged her friend, trying her best to cheer her up. "I'm sure there is something we can do. Maybe a search party?"

"I agree with that." Said Erza. "I think that would be our best option. With enough strength we could even assist Gajeel."

"Hmm…" Makarov stroked his mustache while he pondered that idea. "Yes, I think a search party would be a good idea."

"It's decided then, we'll go help find the stupid iron breath." Screamed Natsu.

"And we might have some payback too!" Followed Gray.

Both Dragneel and Fullbuster ran to the door but just a few feet from it a giant hand crushed them both, stopping them in their tracks.

It was the Master's giant hand that stopped them, "you two idiots will be staying here. I want you to heal your wounds before leaving this guild!"

"Yeah, you are truly showing it Gramps, by crushing our bodies." Said Natsu, trying to escape the Master's giant hand.

"Very well then. The search party will be composed of the following members: Erza, Elfman, Levy, Lucy and…"

Just as the Master was going to finish, the door of the Guild opened. Levy noticed it was Gajeel, but instead of smiling, her face was in shock when she saw Lily dragging the body of her loved one completely injured. Exhausted and in pain, they both dropped to the floor of the guild. As soon as Lily's body touched the ground, his body went to its normal, petit self.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted with all of her strength. She immediately ran to hug him.

Everybody in the guild was astonished. Another one of their members, another one of their nakama, was attacked.

"What happened?" Asked the Master.

"We…were attacked by the slayer. The one you warned us about." Responded Pantherlily.

"WHAT?!" Both Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.

"That bastard." Cursed Gray, "Why does he keep attacking us?"

Natsu had a fiery look in his eyes, full of anger and frustration. "I won't forgive him for attacking Fairy Tail!"

"We need to go after him and stop him." Suggested Elfman. "That is the manliest thing to do."

"Yes, I agree. But we can't do it now. It is night, and we don't know where or how to find him. We don't have any leads." The Guild Master realized that without a plan, it would be a pointless search. "We will wait until tomorrow morning. For now, let's rest. Wendy, could you please tend to Gajeel's and Lily's wounds."

"Yes Master." Without hesitation Wendy started to heal them both.

"Please, someone help me!" A little boy screamed his lungs out, trying to find someone that could possibly help him. He was running as fast and far as he could, but his little legs could only take him so far.

The little boy was the child version of Zane. He was having a nightmare; everything around him was shrouded in darkness. He turned to face what was after him. It was a massive dragon, with black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings.

Acnologia!

When Zane saw exactly what was after him, he started to cry harder and run faster, as fast as his little feet would allow it. But it was to no avail, Acnologia was catching up, or in fact, it was just toying with him, like a predator toys with its prey.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" Cried the little boy. "Somebody…please…help me…" Not paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped. He no longer had any strength, or desire, to stand up.

He lifted his head up, tears rolling down his face. But what he saw made him stop crying. There were two people in front of him, a man and a woman. A tall man, with spiky black hair, and brown eyes, an adult version of Zane. Next to him a young woman, with long, silky, golden hair, crimson eyes, and pearly white skin.

"Mama, papa! Are you here to save me?" Asked an elated Zane.

"Of course son." Responded the dad.

"We will always be there to help you." Said the mom.

Both of them stretched their arms towards him, and he also stretched his small arm. But before they could reach and touch, they were engulfed in flames. Zane was horrified, seeing his parents in flames, and he couldn't do anything to help them.

It didn't last, both of them were being eaten away, vanishing. "Please, don't leave me…" He did nothing but stare, until they finally disappeared. "I…I just don't want to be alone." Not being able to take the torture, he closed his eyes. He sobbed and sobbed, just wanting this nightmare to be over.

He finally opened his eyes, only to see he was no longer in the same area. This time he was standing up, inside a giant crater. "No, not here please. I don't want to be here!" He fell to his knees, looked up at the sky and saw the source of his nightmare.

Acnologia was preparing his dragon roar, ready to launch it at Zane.

"Please, I don't…I don't want to die!"

The evil dragon fired his massive roar at his prey. Little Zane was petrified, too scared to move. He could only watch as the attack moved ever so close to him.

The only thing little Zane could do was scream in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AH!" Zane woke up from his terrifying nightmare. He was panting heavily, sweating, and even crying. "That nightmare again. Always the same one."

Zane looked around, only to notice his flames running wild all along the cave. They were burning intensely, and were extremely hot.

"Atticus!" He searched for his little neko friend, but he was soundly asleep. Without harm. He sighed in relief, "what a heavy sleeper." He closed his eyes and concentrated, forcing the flames to diminish in size, "I'm the one in control. These flames are _my _will! I rule over them!" The flames subsided.

"I keep having that nightmare over and over again." He took a deep breath, trying to relax, "ever since I arrived at this town, the nightmares have intensified. Why? Is it the encounter with other Dragon Slayers? Whatever the reason, it's driving me insane."

He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to catch some more sleep. Sleep avoided him, drifting instead into visions of the past.

A younger version of Zane, 11 or 12- after his dragon parent left him- walked in the middle of a town, his face staring directly at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. But the people of the town were thinking otherwise, they stared at him with disgust and hate.

"How dare he step a foot in our peaceful town." Whispered on villager.

"What is that demon doing here?" Asked another.

"The Flame Demon!"

"Is he going to burn down our village too?"

"Get out of here!" The villagers started to shout at him, telling him to leave, calling him names and obscenities.

The young slayer ignored them. Instead, he walked to a food market, he pulled some money out of his pocket, "excuse me, what can buy to eat for this much?"

The vendor looked at him, "well kid for that much you can..." He took a second look at the young slayer in front of him. "Nothing, get out of here, we don't sell to someone like you. Beat it punk!"

The young slayer just stood there, speechless by the way he was being treated.

"Are you deaf?!" The vendor asked furiously. He grabbed a big cane and started to threateningly wave it, "get out of here or I'll beat you with this!"

Terrified, Zane slowly moved back, not wanting to find out if the vendor was actually going to do it.

Irritated, the vendor got close to him while waving his cane, ready to strike.

The rest of the villages started to surround the young slayer, screaming, insulting. Some of them even had sticks, stones and other objects ready to throw at him.

"We want you to get out of our village, or we'll force you."

The only thing Zane could do was gaze at the ground in fear. "Please, I just wanted to buy something to eat…don't hurt me, please."

"Liar! You are going to burn our village like you've done before. But we won't let that happen." The vendor swinged his cane with all of his might and struck a direct hit to the young slayer's face.

The villagers followed suit, they all started to throw what they had at hand and anything else.

Young Zane stood there, taking it all. "Damn you, you brat. Get out!" The vendor continue to strike over, and over, and over again.

Zane's face was getting red, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, "…stop it…" he whispered. "stop it…stop it…stop it." He continued to repeat it, each time louder and louder. "STOP IT! Stop hurting me!"

In a flash, he stopped the vendor from striking him by grabbing his cane. "I told you to stop it." Zane's face and mood completely changed, his eyes we no longer of a frightened little boy, but of an angry beast ready to fight back.

As is by instinct, the dark flames appeared without being summoned but they quickly engulfed him to shield him. "Now I'm going to hurt you."

He set the cane on fire but did not stop there. His attacker's arm was caught up in flames. The man tried desperately to to put them out, but it didn't work. Soon his entire body was ablaze. The body collapsed to the floor, lifeless.

The villagers were horrified, they just saw one of their own be burn alive. None of them realized what they just did, but it was too late anyways. They will all learn why he was nicknamed the "Flame Demon".

Zane turned his attention to the rest of the villagers, he had a sinister smile on his face. This wasn't the same frightened boy getting attacked from a few minutes ago. No. This was something that was about to enjoy the carnage that was to follow.

"He-he, now you'll be the ones getting hurt."

The moment those word finished coming out of his mouth, the villagers scattered in terror.

He crawled and got on all fours. His eyes no longer showed humanity but simple, animalistic bloodlust. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

His roar incinerated all of the villagers in the roar's direction, and everything else. No mercy was shown.

In just a matter of minutes the entire village, and its inhabitants, was nothing but a burnt pile of ashes.

And the young slayer just stood there, in the middle of what was once a throbbing village. He was crying, those tears represented sadness and regret, but his eyes showed not even the slightest remorse, nothing but a complete lack of sympathy.

Once again, Zane woke up from his dream. But unlike the first time, this time he was more relaxed, albeit shaken. "A nightmare, followed by memories of the past." He uncovered himself and stood up, "I need fresh air."

He walked outside of the cave, he then sat on a near by rock. The moment he did that, he started to cry.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody. I was just a kid, and the only thing I wanted was to eat. What kind of monsters attack a kid?" His sobbing shifted to maniacal laughter, "he-he…but then again, what kind of a monster incinerates an entire village with all of its inhabitants?"

_It doesn't matter really. It's in the past now, and although I might never get peace of mind, I promised myself I would never hurt innocent people again._

"It's going to be morning soon." He stood up, and started to walk back into the cave. "Damn, I was having so much fun yesterday that I didn't realize I have nothing to eat. Well I guess I could…"

"Master?" The blond Exceed went outside, looking for his friend. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Master, what are you doing outside?"

"Good morning sleepy head. I just needed some fresh air." Replied the dragon slayer.

"Oh, did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I had nightmares. But it's fine, nothing to worry about." The slayer picked up his neko companion, "hey are you hungry?"

"Aye! I could eat a ton of fish." Exclaimed Atticus.

"Well that's good to hear. Why don't we go to the town of Magnolia and buy something to eat?"

"Sounds good. But, do you have money?" Asked the Exceed.

"Of course, you know I barely spend any money."

Atticus gave him a suspicious look, "wait! I know what you are doing. You want to buy sweets don't ya. You want to spend all that money you have saved on chocolate, and cakes, and cookies and all of that stuff."

"He-he, you caught me. You know my sweet-tooth better than anybody." Zane just smiled, forgetting the torments from just a few minutes ago. "Let's get dress before we go. Oh, and I think it would be better if we walked. There is no need to hurry, so let's just enjoy ourselves, ok?"

"Aye Master!"

Zane and Atticus had arrived in Magnolia. The slayer was walking down the streets of the town while Atticus, like always, resting on top of his master's head.

"Mmm, that was a good breakfast."

"You ate a lot, Master. You always eat a lot" Said the blond neko.

"Well I was hungry. Besides, this town really makes delicious food." All of a sudden, the slayer stopped walking. "That smell." His sensitive nose had caught a scent. He started to sniff to see what it was.

Atticus summoned his wings and lifted himself from the slayer's head. "What it is Master?"

"I recognize that smell!" The slayer's eyes grew wide with excitement, there was a cake shop a few blocks away. "It's chocolate cake!"

"Mas-" The slayer ran as fast as he could, not giving time for Atticus to react, "-ter? Oh dear, here we go again. If I don't stop him, he'll eat the whole shop."

Several minutes later, Atticus entered the store where Zane was eating. He was looking for him, which prove not to be a hard task. He just had to follow the loud chewing noises just at the end of the shop.

"Thiph iph so gooph!"

"Masterrrr….wa?!" Atticus was speechless. He could see his master eating like an animal. Devouring everything on the table he was sitting on. "Master? Master?!"

Atticus was getting a little uncomfortable, everyone in the shop was staring at them in disgusts.

"I'm sorry Master, but you need to stop eating like a pig!" Atticus, who carrying a small basket, used said item to strike Zane on the head.

"Gah!" Zane cried in pain, "Atticus, what the hell?! That hurt! What do you have inside that thing?" He was massaging the area where he was hit.

"Fish that I bought. Sorry Master, but you are attracting too much attention eating like that."

"Oh…" The slayer looked around, and saw that in fact everyone was staring at him. "I'm sorry folks, I tend to lose control whenever I eat sweets. Especially chocolate. I apologize for my uncivilized behavior."

"How many jewels did you spend?" Atticus looked at everything that was on the table. "that's a lot of food. You keep eating like that you'll get fat."

"You know as well as I do I can't get fat. I burn it all." Zane grabbed a piece of cake and took a bite. But his face changed, the taste of what he just bit was disgusting. So disgusted he fell from the chair. "Gah! What is this, it tastes horrible!"

Atticus got closed and took a sniff, he might not have the nose of a dragon slayer but he still has the nose of a cat. "It smells like strawberries. Yep, it's an Ichigo cake."

Zane looked like he was about to puke. "I hate strawberry!" He lifted himself up and cleaned himself. "Hey, do you have space in that basket. I don't like wasting food, so I want to take what I didn't ate."

_Devour is more appropriate, _thought the flying neko. "Aye Master."

Both of them proceeded to put every bit of pastry inside the basket, and after left the cake shop.

"I haven't had such good chocolate cake in forever. This town knows excellent cuisine."

"If you keep eating like that, you'll leave the whole town without any food." Mocked the little Exceed.

Zane simply smiled at that remark, "he-he, it's my sweet tooth."

"More like sweet fangs."

Something caught Zane's attention, it was a magazine stand, fairly close to the pastry shop. He looked with curiosity, to see if he could find anything that would get his attention. And he did, it was a magazine from _Sorcerer Magazine_. He grabbed it and flipped the pages.

"What is it Master?" Asked the Exceed.

"Oh, this is _Sorcerer Magazine_." Answered the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. "They are very popular around the Kingdom. I haven't read one in quite a while."

He flipped through the pages until he saw something that he liked. The page was titled: "This Month's Sexiest Female Mage." And at the bottom of the title was a picture of Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss. She was doing a sexy pose with a rather small bikini.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised."

Tired of flying, Atticus decided to rest on his master's head. "Who is that?"

"This is one of Fairy Tail's strongest, Mira the Demon."

"She is pretty." Said Atticus.

"Oh yes she is. She is both gorgeous and sexy." Zane started to smile lustfully, "I wouldn't mind taking a deep bite into that hot body."

"Master, you can be such a hentai."

"Wait, what? I'm not a hentai, look at her." Zane pointed at the magazine. "She is hot!"

But Atticus didn't see it, maybe because he is a cat. "What else is there?"

"Hmm, let me see." Zane flipped to the next page. And he found what he was looking for.

The title of the page was: "This Month's Sexiest Male Mage." And below was a picture of Gray Fullbuster. Gray was shirtless-surprise, surprise-wearing only a pair of short shorts. Showing his toned upper body, and the Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest.

"Who's that?" Asked Atticus once again.

"That's Gray, the Ice Mage." Answered the slayer.

"The one you fought? Wait, isn't he the one you bit?"

"He-he, yeah." He was remembering that moment while licking his lips. "Believe me when I tell you that he tastes as good as he looks."

"Huh?" Atticus didn't understand. "You think he looks good?"

"Are you crazy, he is good looking. Sexy as hell!" Zane just stared at the magazine. "Just the type I like. Wouldn't mind biting him again."

"You like him?"

"I do. I've had a crush on him for-" Only now did he realized what he said.

"Oooooh! You like him!" Atticus was making fun of him.

"Wait! I…no. It's n-not like…I didn't mean-" Zane's face was red in embarrassment. He realized Atticus tricked him into confessing a secret. "Damm it Atticus, you tricked me."

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it." Atticus was laughing and laughing. He simply enjoyed the fact that his master confessed without even realizing it.

"Atticus let me explain-"

"No taking it back Master."

They both started arguing and talking over each other. Louder and louder each time.

"Ah, sir? Sir? SIR?!" The magazine stand owner was trying to get the attention of the dragon slayer. "Sir!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Zane.

"Um, are you going to buy that?" Asked the owner.

"Oh…um, yeah, I will." Zane took out some jewels from his pocket. "Here. And I apologize for shouting at you."

"It's ok sir." The owner took the money, "have a nice day."

Zane and Atticus started to walk away. The Exceed still couldn't stop laughing. Zane could do nothing but sigh. _I am never going to hear the end of this._

"I'll stop laughing now Master." And he promptly fulfilled that, except for the small chuckles that escaped his mouth. "But a guy huh? Didn't see that coming."

"Guys or girls, doesn't matter to me at all. What I like and how I feel, that is what matters."

"I understand Master. But I think it's kinda weird though." Said Atticus.

Zane quickly stopped walking, with a little bit of shock. But he tried to act nonchalant. "W-why? What makes you say that.?"

"Because he is an ice wizard. And you control flames. You are both incompatible."

"Oh, haha, yeah." Zane sighed in relief. "Plus I did try to kill him."

Zane resumed walking, and Atticus got more comfortable on top of his master's head.

"But it doesn't matter actually. I'm not looking for any relationship." The slayers face had changed. He was no longer embarrassed, instead his face showed determination. "I have but one goal in life."

Zane stopped at the edge of the town. Near the coast. Where Lake Scilliora linked with the sea.

"To kill Acnologia!"

Just an hour or so before the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer set a foot in town. The Fairy Tail wizards were making their plans to find, confront, defeat or capture the enemy slayer.

"So, is the plan clear to everyone?" Asked the guild master. "All of you need to be prepared. This slayer is obviously strong, we must be cautious."

"Gajeel, can you tell us anything else about him? Maybe something Natsu and Gray missed." The scarlet-haired swordswoman asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Not really. Just that he is someone that doesn't mess around. He fights with all of his strength head on. Even if his Exceed companion is with him."

"Exceed companion?!" Yelled Makarov.

"Natsu and Gray didn't mention anything about an Exceed." Said Erza.

"Is because we never saw one." Said Natsu.

"Flame-brain is right. The slayer fought us all on his own." Added Gray.

"The little Exceed was completely confident on his Master's abilities." Said Lily. "I never saw even the smallest hint of doubt, even though he was fighting two against one."

"So there is another one of our kind!" Said a surprised Happy. "I wonder if he likes fish?"

"Oh dear, this is not the time to be asking that." Said an annoyed Carla.

**"****Interesting information, but doesn't actually change our plan." The guild master was in front of all the wizards involved in the plan. "Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, you are still in no condition to move, much less fight. So you'll stay here, guarded by Mira and Wendy." Master Makarov pointed outside, " to the rest of you guys. Our plan is this: to go and hunt the slayer that attacked our guild members. Go to your selected sectors, look for him, and if possible capture him. Failure is not an option!" **


	4. Chapter IV: Fairies vs the Flame Demon

Zane gazes at the majestic sea, the sun's rays, the forest, and town, all being reflected by sea. The reflection appearing like a giant portrait.

Atticus, as usual, laid on top of Zane's head. The little Exceed yawned, "I'm sleepy."

"You did wake up earlier than usual, plus you had a rather big breakfast. You get sleepy when you eat a lot."

"But you ate a lot too Master." Argued the Exceed.

"Yes, but I easily burn everything I eat. And due to my nightmares, I've gotten used to being up early."

The slayer's attention shifts for a brief moment.

"Atticus, why don't you head to our hideout, and get some rest? I still have some business here."

"Ok. Do you want me to leave you your cake? Or do I take it with me?"

"Take it." Answered the slayer, "I won't be needing it."

"Understood. I'll see ya later Master." Atticus summons his wings and flies away. Zane kept his gaze until his friend disappeared from his sight.

"I appreciate you letting my little friend get as far away from here as possible."

"My dispute is with you!"

It was Master Makarov. The Wizard Saint had been the first to find the slayer. And the saint was as furious as a parent could be.

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer turn to face the new adversary. "It is an honor and pleasure to meet you, Fairy Tail guild master."

Makarov was surprised when he noticed how young the enemy of his guild looks. He was told he was young looking but never this young. "He's just a kid." The master whispered to himself.

Those words did not escape the slayer's acute ears. "Kid? That's getting a little old now."

Remembering what he did, Makarov swiftly became enraged. "You dared to harm my children! I don't care if you are kid or a man, those that dare to attack my children shall feel my wrath!" Makarov shrouded himself in bright, white aura.

Zane took a step back, Makarov's aura and magic were intimidating. "What monstrous power…I might be way in over my head here," he smiled sinisterly, "but it doesn't matter. What kind of Dragon Slayer would I be if I run away from this fight."

Makarov placed his hands close together. From between the space a light ball started to form. "Those who harm this parent's children will be punished!" The ball of magic became larger.

Zane gulped, "I know this magic."

"Fairy…"

"That's one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. If I'm hit by that it'll all be over for me." The slayer clapped his hands together. Dark flames started to envelop him.

_I'm sorry Darakina, I know you told me never to use this but I don't have another choice! _

"Curse of the Fire Goddess Amaterasu: Flames of the Netherworld!"

Zane slammed his hands on the floor. A flame circle formed around the guild master. Then a pentagram drew itself inside the circle; as soon as it appeared, the master was enveloped in flames.

His ball of light started to shrink and disappeared, so did the aura around his body.

"What is happening? My magic…is vanishing."

"That is the power of this spell." Zane informed Makarov. "It is a kind of forbidden magic that only a few fire dragons know, and I'm the only Dragon Slayer that can use it. What it does, well that is simple, the fire cast by the circle is devouring your magic. It will continue to do so until your body is emptied of magic, followed by death."

The master struggle to stand on his feet. His weakened body was nearly out of magic.

"Don't worry Master Makarov, I won't let that happen. You were about to use Fairy Law, that would have knocked me out. I can't allow that." With one swing of his arm the slayer undid the spell, "it is a shame though, I would have loved to fight someone of your caliber."

Makarov was falling on his knees, the spell had taken a heavy toll on his old body. "I must say…you are an interesting brat."

One of Zane's sadistic smiles painted on his face. "Look at this, one attack and I have the master of the strongest guild, not to mention a Wizard Saint, bowing before me. I love it!"

"I'm not done yet." Makarov tried to stand but collapsed.

The slayer's smile only widened. "Oh really?" He wrapped his fist in flames, "well, shall we start this or what?"

He dashes towards the master, ready to pounce. As he neared his prey, his eyes caught a glimpse of light heading his way. He immediately jumps backwards, landing on a finish boat, as a strike of lightning hits the ground.

Zane tried to keep his balance, the boat was rocking sideways, and soon noticed from whom the lightning came from.

"You have some pretty good reflexes, since you were able to escape my lightning in the nick of time."

It was one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, the S-class Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus!

"Laxus." Shouted the old master.

"Seriously old man, letting a kid beat you up like this." Laxus helped his grandfather stand up.

"What are you doing here Laxus?"

"I could sense you casting Fairy Law, but when it suddenly disappeared, I knew something was off." Replied Laxus. "So, this is the kid that is beating everyone…the hell?!"

"What is it Lax- uh?"

They both notice Zane was nearly unconscious on the fishing boat, his head sticking out of the boat, ready to vomit. It was a Dragon Slayer's greatest weakness: transportation.

"Someone…get me the- bleh... out of here…bleh." The slayer couldn't stand or move, the boat's gentle rocking was sickening.

Both Laxus and Makarov simply stared, it was a rather hilarious sight. The mighty Dragon Slayer, immobile due to a small fishing boat. It reminded them of Natsu.

Zane tried to move, but it only forced the boat to sway even faster - he was about to throw up all the cake he ate. The swaying tossed him into the water.

The moment he noticed he was no longer on the boat he used his fire magic to shoot himself from the water. He used his wings to levitate in the air.

"Damn it. Getting motion sickness at a time like this. Freaking boats. I hate boats! I hate them! I hate them!" The slayer started to throw a tantrum. "How embarrassing, having my enemies look at me in that shape. Should have never told Atticus to leave."

The young slayer lands on dry ground. "I apologize for that. As you know, we Dragon Slayers have a weakness against transportation."

"And you are the one that defeated Natsu and Gray?" Asked a sarcastic Laxus.

"Defeated?" Zane was confused by that statement. "I'm sorry, but I never did such a thing."

"What are you talking about. We saw the shape you left them." Said the guild master.

"Even they admitted they lost." Laxus followed up.

Zane started to laugh, "haha haha! haha!"

"I think we missed the joke." Said Laxus.

He stops laughing. "The joke is they believing I defeated them. But that is not true. Salamander overwhelmed me with his Lightning Flame Mode, while Fullbuster's Ice Make proved to be stronger than I thought. I left because my magic was almost out, and realized the battle could be lost." Using his flames, Zane dried up his clothes.

"For me, it is not about winning or losing. I wanted to test the mighty Salamander. He was everything I expected."

"Is that what you think of us? Mere tests?" Laxus was getting angry. Imagine, this kid was using his guild, his family, as tests.

"Tell me kid, and be honest, why did you attacked us? What do you have against Fairy Tail?" Asked the tiny guild master.

"First of all, enough with the kid. My name is Zane Darkfang. I'm the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. Secondly, your guild has something that I need. The Dragon Slayers!"

Laxus saw that as a challenge. "So that's why you attacked us. Well, since I'm here bring it on!"

"Please. You are a second generation Dragon Slayer. You got your slaying powers from a lacrima. I was raised and trained by a _dragon_. You and I are not the same." The Dark Flame Slayer spoke with a tone of superiority. "That said, you are incredibly strong, and I never back down from a fight. My dragon instincts won't let me."

Laxus removed his coat, throwing it to the side. "I'm going to teach you a lesson kid."

Zane casted his wings, and flew towards Laxus. The S-class wizard prepared himself to receive the attack. To his surprise Zane simply flew past him, flying away at high speed. Flying towards the forest.

"Catch me if you can."

"Treating this as if it was a game. You dare mock me?" Irritated, Laxus turns his body into lightning.

Zane looks behind and noticed Laxus wasn't behind him.

He smirks, "seems I'm faster."

He turns his gaze forward, to his horror, Laxus was already in front of him.

_So fast! _Thought the slayer.

In a blink, Laxus punched him with a lightning fist. Hitting the young slayer right in the face.

The strike sends him rolling backwards, but he quickly recovers his balance. He casts his flame wings, but instead of fighting he continued flying away from Laxus. It looked as though he was retreating from the fight.

"What are you doing? Running away. Well it is too late now." Transforming his body into lightning again, he caught up with the fleeing enemy, this time tackling him.

"Gah!..." It looked as if Zane's small, frail body was being crushed by Laxus' much bigger, muscular frame. The body slam sent him crashing into a small log house.

"Laxus! Be careful boy. We don't need to destroy property. We have enough bills as it is." Scolded Laxus' grandfather.

"Sorry gramps."

"Imbecile!" Said the young boy. "I didn't flew all the way here, and let you attack me like that, so that you can start destroying the town.

"What?" Laxus was without words. _He flew here, and let me land direct hits, just so that we could fight outside the town and to not damage it. _

The slayer was standing up, removing debris that was on top of him. As he stood up, he noticed an old couple was inside the house- just a few yards from where he was- it was the owners!

"Oh crap." He bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for this mess. My friend over there doesn't know any restraint. He's a Fairy Tail wizard, I'm sure the people of this town are used to it. Here, let me just give you…" Zane started to search his pockets for something, "where is- oh, here take this." He tossed a small bag to the old man. "I'm sure there are enough jewels there to cover the damage. If not, I'm sure Fairy Tail will pay for the rest."

Zane left the house. He started to dust himself off, but Laxus could read between the lines. The young slayer was mocking him, showing his attacks didn't cause any real damage.

"Are you mocking me?" Asked an insulted Laxus.

"I think the one being mocked here is me. You are going easy on me; those petty attacks won't do anything against me. I was right, you are not a real Dragon Slayer. A true Dragon Slayer fights their opponents with all of their might. Like a dragon!"

"Hmph, kid I might have gotten my dragon slaying powers from a lacrima but I'm still a Dragon Slayers whether you like it or not." Replied Laxus.

"Then PROVE IT!" Shouted back the young slayer. "If you don't get serious, I'll eliminate you faster than you can say lightning."

"I can't believe I have to prove myself to a kid. I must be going insane. If he wants me to go with everything I got, I will give him just that." With that, Laxus wraps himself in lightning. "Don't be regretting it later kid."

Zane imitated his rival by enveloping his body with his dark flames. "Finally, now let's get serious."

Zane charges at Laxus, with a fist of flames ready. Laxus did the same. His lightning punch colliding with Zane's dark flame punch. Both attacks exploding on impact.

The moment the smoke from the explosion disappears, Laxus moves with lightning speed behind the slayer, not giving him time to react, and punches him in the face. Again, Laxus disappeared, and reappeared in front of his enemy, kicking him in the chin. Laxus was moving too fast for the slayer, he couldn't keep up.

Laxus hit Zane with a powerful lightning punch in the stomach. "Admit it kid, you are outmatched." Laxus celebration was premature, as the body of his enemy turned into flames and vanished into thin air. "A fire dummy!"

""You are fast Laxus, but my eyes are just as fast."

"What?" Laxus turned and saw Zane above him.

"Dark Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" Zane produced two large streams of dark flames from his arms, and used it to attack Laxus from behind.

While laxus was reeling from his attack, Zane turned into a giant ball of flames, moving towards Laxus. The moment he was just a few inches from him, he went back to normal. "Dark Flame Dragon's Piercing Claw!" He strikes Laxus's chest with his flaming leg.

"I will admit it kid, you are stronger than you look."

"Don't let my young face fool ya Laxus. It will be your downfall. Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Dodging the attack, Laxus ran to punch Zane.

Zane, using flame-covered arm, block it. He quickly retaliated with his flaming fist, only to have Laxus block it too. It went like that for a few minutes. Laxus tried to punched him, Zane blocked his with his arms. Zane tried to kick Laxus, he blocked it too.

In the end, both slayers were now grabbing each other's hands. Trying to overwhelm the other. But Laxus was much bigger, and his brute strength far surpassed that of his much smaller enemy. He uses it to push him back.

"Give up kid, you can't win."

"Never! I rather die than lose to a second generation like you. I have my pride." Zane manages to stop Laxus from pushing him back.

"You are going to need more than that." Laxus strikes Zane with a powerful lightning headbutt. The blow was too strong, Zane started to lose his balance. "Take this!" Laxus followed up his headbutt by throwing a lightning ball at Zane. Sending him rolling backwards.

Zane laid on the ground, wounded. He tried to stand up, but his body was numbed from the lightning attack. "That all you got?"

"You want more? Lightning Dragon's Jaw." He joined his hands together and imbued them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing him grievous damage.

Zane's body was smashed into the ground. He laid there, motionless.

"I guess that's that." Said Laxus as he walked away. "Brat is tough, but he still has a long way to go. He should have given up when had the chance."

"he-he…"

Laxus immediately stopped as he heard that laugh.

"This is why I hate you second generation, you lack the heart and pride of a dragon. That's not how a dragon fights. It is either victory or defeat." Said the slayer as he stood up. His body was covered in blood and wounds. Laxus' attacks were taking a toll on his body.

"Che, you don't know when to give up, don't you?"

Zane joined his hands together, close to his body. "Dark Flame Dragon's Ember Spiral." He fires his spiral made of dark flames at Laxus.

"Raging Bolt." Laxus' lightning blast attack easily destroys Zane's attack. As it went right through it, hitting him, shocking the Dark Flame Slayer with a powerful lightning bolt strike.

Zane couldn't do anything but feel as his whole body was being electrocuted. He screamed in agony, it felt like he was being roasted alive- rather ironic for him.

As the electricity subsided, Zane stood there, his body was in shock and he couldn't move. He had to admit it, Laxus was too strong. Maybe he was fighting someone that was out of his league, maybe he was fighting someone he couldn't beat, but he knew he couldn't give up.

"For my pride as a Dragon Slayer. I won't give up." Zane gave Laxus a serious, determined look.

Laxus couldn't help but stare in awe, as his younger enemy stood there, in the brink of collapsing, but with pride. "He's just like Natsu, he doesn't know when to stay down. Even when he is fighting someone much stronger he won't quit." Laxus said to himself. "Ok kid, if you want to lose like a dragon then I'll beat you like one. Lightning Dragon's Roar."

Zane wasn't able to move in order to dodge it, but he tried to block it nonetheless. Just as his body was being shocked, he notices something, something familiar. "Wait…I've felt this magic before. I know it."

Zane's eyes opened in surprise. Flashbacks of him being attacked by Natsu's Lightning Flame Mode attacks. Those lightning attacks that overwhelmed him, and nearly defeated him, they were the same.

"So that's it. That's how Salamander got his second attribute." Zane triumphantly smiled. "Thank you Laxus, for using a dragon slaying technique on me!" He started to eat Laxus' Lightning Roar. The attacks that had caused him so much damage and pain, was now helping him get stronger.

Laxus stood there dumbfounded, he thought he had victory at hand, but now his attack was being devoured like a meal.

Zane finished eating the lightning. "I can feel it. Ha-ha. The power flowing through my body. I can feel it!" He shouted as his body was wrapped in dark flames cloaked in lightning. It was almost like Natsu's Lightning Flame mode. "Hahaha! Subarashii! I've never felt anything like this before." His black hair was changing too, parts of it were now covered in golden stripes. A contrast to show he had two attributes.

"How were you able to eat my lightning?" Asked Laxus.

"It's one of my unique abilities. I'm a special Dragon Slayer." His tone became sadden and low, as he reminisced the old times. "Special…Isn't that right Darakina? You said it yourself many times, I'm your special boy."

"Laxus, be careful he's more dangerous than he looks." Makarov tried to warn his grandson, since that was all he could do. His magic was almost drained, he couldn't do much but be an expectator.

"Relax old man." Replied Laxus. "Just because he got a power boost doesn't mean I'll lose. Things are just getting more interesting"

"Yes Laxus, time to feel the power of my new Dark Flame Lightning mode."

"Bring it kid, but remember: lightning base magic doesn't work on me."

"We'll see about that." With that said, Zane disappeared into thin air.

Before Laxus could realize what had happened, Zane appeared inches away from him. The young slayer could now move with the same lightning speed as Laxus.

Covering his fist with dark flames and lightning, Zane punched him in the abdomen. Laxus could feel as the air left his lungs.

Zane vanished again, only reappear a second later above Laxus' head, he kicked him right on the cheek. The kick was strong enough to push the mighty S-class wizard back. Laxus hadn't had a second to react.

"I don't get it, lightning base magic shouldn't work on me-?!" Laxus saw as Zane was right in front of him again.

Zane place**s** his hands close to Laxus' body. "Dark Flame Dragon's 100mm Spark Cannon!" From between his hands, Zane created a shell-like ball of dark flames and lightning, and fired it at Laxus at point blank range.

Laxus couldn't block it, so the blast send him flying back many yards, hitting tree after tree. Until he stopped. His body was trapped in between trees, and he was unable to dislodge them. "The hell, being pushed back like this."

"You know why my attacks are working? Because I'm using your Lightning magic to enhance my Dark Flame magic. Since I lack brute strength and speed, I'm also using your lightning to enhance that. Now, since you are all nice and put, let me show you a new attack." Zane started to suck all the flames and static around him, gathering them in his mouth. "Dark Flame Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He released the roar, generating a massive and destructive, sparkling blast of dark flames and lightning. The attack sounds as if an actual dragon was roaring.

"LAXUS!" Shouted Makarov.

"As if," quickly, Laxus transformed himself into lightning to escape, just milliseconds before the attack hit him.

As Laxus moves out of the way, the roar continues its trajectory, wreaking havoc where it passes, moving far beyond Magnolia's borders.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, and the Exceeds were still inside, by request of the master.

All of a sudden, the entire guild started to shake. Everything inside began to shake too: the tables, chairs, the glasses on the bar shelve were falling and breaking.

"Oh my." Said Mira.

Natsu could heard the familiar sound of a dragon's roar from the distance. "That sound."

"Natsu, that magic, can you feel it?" Asked Gray.

"It's him! The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. Wait, but he's here? In Magnolia?"

"The bastard will destroy the town. Let's go flame-brain."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day popsicle."

Wendy tried to stop them. "Natsu-san, Gray-san, you can't. You are not fully healed."

"No time to wait Wendy. We gotta go protect the town." Said the Ice-make wizard.

"Droopy eyes is right. Besides, I want some payback." Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

"I'm sorry, but you boys are not going anywhere." Mira places herself between Gray and Natsu, and the door.

"Get out of the way Mira." Yelled Gray. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We gotta go help."

Natsu too was trying to convince Mira. "Somebody is already fighting him. What are we supposed to do, stay here and wait? They could be needing our help."

"I understand boys. Everybody is doing there best. But we shouldn't worry. Erza, Laxus, even the master, are there. I'm sure they'll be fine." Mira replied.

"But Mira." Screamed Gray and Natsu.

Mira's magical aura started to manifest itself. Her usually sweet and kind voice became serious and intimidating. "The master told me to keep you guys here. Now, if you want to go you are going to have to go through me."

Gray and Natsu didn't move. Fullbuster nervously gulped, while a drop of sweat trails itself down from Natsu's forehead. They were both strong but in their condition, they knew neither of them stood a chance against the S-class mage.

"Ok Mira, you win. We'll stay." Said Gray.

"Yeah, we'll go back and rest." Followed up Natsu.

Mira smiled in her usual kind way. "Good. I'll make you boys something to eat."

"Mira-san can be so scary." Wendy mentioned.

"Aye." Said Happy.

Hiding in the doorway to the second floor was Gajeel. He had also sensed the slayer's magic, and was about to sneak out, _was_. "Crap, I also wanted payback…but I guess I'll go back upstairs and rest."

Makarov gasped in astonishment, "the forest, it is gone!"

He wasn't exaggerating, a big chunk of Magnolia's forest had disappeared. Zane's dragon roar had left nothing but a barren wasteland. Magnolia's once lush, green forest had been damaged almost beyond repair.

"Wow. Seems I can't control my new powers." Zane's vision was becoming blurry, and he started to get dizzy, nearly fainting. "I used more power than I thought."

_This is my chance_. Laxus swiftly moved behind Zane while he was still recovering, and kicked him on the back of the head.

Zane skidded back but managed to regain his balance.

Laxus didn't give him the opportunity to counter; he punched the slayer, and followed up with another punch then another. He continued with a relentless barrage of attacks. Finishing with one final strike.

That attack sent him slamming into a tree.

"Gah...Nice Laxus. Glad to see you can still go."

"I'm not done yet kid." Laxus transforms his body into lightning. Using that, he charges at his enemy.

Zane did the same, he transformed his own body into flames wrapped in lightning.

Two powerful forces of lightning clashed in mid-air, releasing a high voltage storm of electricity.

For the untrained eye it looked as it though two flashes were colliding with each other, taking a closer look anyone could see two warriors fighting. Only for an instance however.

When they clashed, for one instance Laxus would be the one kicking Zane on the stomach. Then they would separate. Clash again but this time Zane would be punching Laxus on his chin. It went like that, on and on. Each clash creating a huge thunder roar that could be heard for miles.

Makarov could do nothing more than stare. Yet, this was a battle that awed him. It was more than just a battle between enemies, or slayers, but a battle between wills. They were both fighting with their best, and neither was willing to give up.

"Incredible. This kid is keeping up with Laxus. Just a few moments ago he could barely stand, now he is matching my grandson. I'm seeing the powers of a first generation at their fullest." Makarov couldn't help but smile, "Laxus, I know you are fighting to protect our guild, but I'm sure you are enjoying this."

"AAAAHHHH!" Both slayers shouted as they simultaneously punched each other. As they received the other's punch they gave each other a smile.

Both of them dropping to the ground.

"You are amazing Laxus. I don't remember the last time I was pushed to my limits."

"You too kid. The last time I was pushed this far was during my battle against Jura."

"You did it Laxus." Said Zane.

Laxus did not understood what he meant."What do you mean?"

"I acknowledge you as a true Dragon Slayer. You fight with the same tenacity and rage as one. You have earned my respect."

Laxus laughed. "You are truly something kid. You are my enemy, the enemy of my guild, but I will take that. How about we finish this?" Laxus started to focus his lightning magic on his right fist.

Zane focus his Dark Flame/Lightning magic on the palm of his hand, creating a ball of magic. "I think it is about time. Maybe after we finish here you can let me borrow your headphones. You have a nice taste in music: Classic Rock & Roll."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Laxus.

Zane tapped his ear. "Your headphones, you've been listening to music this whole time, albeit at a really low volume. But my ears noticed it from far away. It is rather distracting. Especially since I prefer some hard rock."

"Ok kid, if you beat me I'll let you borrow them. Ready to see who wins?"

"Damn right!"

Laxus charged forward. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art…"

Zane charged too. "Dark Flame Lightning Dragon's…"

"Roaring Thunder!"

"High Voltage Blast!"

Both attacks collided, creating a huge stream of lightning shooting in every direction. Until the attacks exploded. Sending both slayers flying back.

Makarov tried to stay put, as the force of the explosion nearly pushed him away too. "Such power."

The smoke from the explosion began to disperse. Laxus was still conscious but wounded; he couldn't stand, he was leaning on one of his knees, that attack had zapped a huge amount of magic. "I can't believe it, being forced to use so much magic on one kid. I'm exhausted." Laxus was breathing heavily.

"What's that? You can still go, can you?"

As the smoke vanished, Laxus could see Zane, crawling on all fours, like a beast. His eyes looked fierce, full of bloodlust, the eyes of a predator. His fangs had grown longer, and so had his fingernails; they were more claws than nails. He looked more dragon than human. It was in this mode when Zane killed everyone in that village when he was a kid.

"Laxusss," he hissed. "I still want to fight you, Laxusss." He started to crawl forward, the way a predator does before pouncing on its prey.

The hissing sent chills down Laxus' spine. He knew in an instant that this was no longer the same kid he was fighting. He was something else now, and Laxus knew it meant danger.

"Hey brat, are you ok?"

He grinned, revealing his sharp canines. "Yesss. Fight me Laxus. FIGHT. ME!"

"This damn brat hasn't had enough?" Laxus tried to stand up, unfortunately some time during the fight he injured his leg. "Crap. Perfect timing for this to happen."

Zane tilted his head, "what's wrong Laxus. Can't move? Can't fight? Well I can. You just stay put while I rip you to shreds."

He pounced straight at Laxus. Ready to dig his claws into the Fairy Tail mage.

Ignoring the pain in his leg Laxus jumped out of the way, only barely. As he moved away Zane managed to slash his face with the tip of his elongated claws, removing his headphones too.

"Move Laxus." Makarov managed to restore enough magic to increase the size of his arm into titan mode. Ready to crush Zane.

"Too slow." Zane mocked as he easily dodges the attack. "Your magic hasn't fully restored, you're no fun that way. I want to fight Laxus."

He was ready to attack Laxus but something stopped him. There was a barrier in front of him that didn't let him move forward.

"What is thisss? Why can't I move?" He started to attack the barrier, slashing at it with his claws. It failed to do anything. "I'm trapped. In a barrier of…of-"

"Runes?" Said Laxus, "that means-"

There was only one Fairy Tail wizard Laxus knows that can use Rune Magic.

"Laxus!"

It was Freed.

"Are you ok?' Evergreen and Bickslow followed. The entire Raijinshu, Laxus' personal bodyguard, had come to assist their leader.

"What are you guys doing here?" Laxus asked.

"We came as soon as we sensed your magic." Freed answered. "We, the Raijinshu, are your bodyguards, it is our duty to protect and assist you during your battles."

"I don't recall asking for your help."

"Laxus, stop being stubborn. Look at you, you're a mess." Evergreen started to scold him, which was rather unusual of her.

"Seems he isn't the only one. Master are you ok?" Bickslow helped Makarov stand up.

"Yes, thank you son. Freed, what did you do to the slayer?"

"I stopped him. It is written in my runes not to let the slayer escape. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Freed explained. "So this is the famous slayer huh? I heard he was a kid but he is acting more like a beast."

"He wasn't like that when we were fighting. Something happened and he suddenly changed." Laxus mentioned.

"Regardless, he is trapped. Should we take him to the guild and make him answer for what he did?" Freed asked.

"If you really think this petty magic can stop me, you are wrong." Zane started to cast his Dark Flame Magic.

Freed smirked. "Don't bother. My runes won't allow you to escape."

"Let's see about that." Zane placed his hand on the rune barrier. His flames began to heat up the barrier. The flames melted away Freed's runes.

Freed was shocked. "Bakana. That can't be, my runes are being melted. My runes have written on them that you can't escape. Your magic shouldn't work."

"Normally that would be true. Unfortunately for you, my Dark Flame Dragon Slaying Magic can burn through any kind of magic. There is no stopping them." The slayer covered the entire barrier in flames; it only took them a few seconds for them to devour it.

"I've never seen Freed's runes defeated like that." Bickslow said.

Freed pulled his rapier out and pointed it at the slayer. "I don't what kind of monster you are but you shall be defeated here."

"Wait Freed," Laxus tried to stop him, "don't underestimate him."

"Fear not Laxus, when the Raijinshu are together we can't lose. Evergreen! Bickslow! Ready?"

"Of course." Answered Evergreen as she swung her hair back.

"My babies and I are ready." Replied Bickslow as his dolls appeared.

"Perfect. I shall do the first move." Freed's right eye took on a dark color. "I shall break your will to fight. Dark Ecriture: Fear." Freed inscribed runes onto his target.

Zane was covered in runes, and they shone as the magic began to cast its effect on him. But the slayer showed no signs of fear or hesitation.

"Pathetic. Hahaha! Hahaha!" The slayer burst into maniacal laughter. "Please, you insult me. Fear? I've seen true fear. I've experienced a fear of which you can never imagine. True Fear has wings, it has claws, fangs, and a dark presence beyond intimidating. It is called Acnologia. That is real fear. This is but a mere illusion. It won't work on me."

"Move aside Freed." Bickslow removed his mask. "I'll take control of his body."

"Not so fast. I know your powers very well Raijinshu. Your Figure Eyes allows you to take control of someone's body. While yours," he looked at Evergreen, "Stone Eyes, turn people into stone." Zane surprised everyone with his knowledge of the abilities of the Fairy Tail mages. "Unfortunately for you, you need to look directly into my eyes. I won't let that happen." Immediately, he covered his eyes with his flames.

"You plan to fight us blind?" Freed asked.

"I don't need my eyes. I'm a Dragon Slayer. My senses of smell and hearing are more than enough to deal with you simpletons. Now either get out of my way, or suffer."

"Don't get cocky kid. Just because you neutralized our eye techniques doesn't mean you won. Raijinshu, GO!"

In sync all three members charged at their target.

"I said to get out of my WAY!" Zane roared, sending a massive shock wave at the Raijinshu, stopping them in their tracks. Using his new lightning magic he enveloped himself with it, charging at Freed in an instant. He used his Dark Flames/Lightning cloaked claw to attack him.

"Dark Ecriture: Reflect." He quickly inscribed runes in the air and managed to protect himself and reflect the attack.

"Go babies. Baryon Formation." At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind was produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful Magical beam was generated, which was subsequently fired towards the target.

Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun."

Zane stood there, and only whispers, "Dark Flame Dragon's Infernal Wall." A wall appeared right beside him, and took the brunt of the attack, simply absorbing it.

"Using my dear Laxus' Lightning Magic, that is unforgivable. Dark Ecriture: Destruction." Freed unsheathes his sword and slashes it at his opponent.

To his surprise Zane took the attack, though he didn't showed it, he was dealt massive damage. Afterwards he grabbed Freed's sword.

"No, what's unforgivable is that I have to deal with petty wizards like you. Dark Flame Dragon's Spear Horn." Covering his head in flames, Zane headbutts Freed in the face, sending him flying back. Freed collapses into the ground.

He vanished, and instantly appeared in front of Bickslow. He punched him with a fist covered in his two slaying attributes. The attack sent Bickslow slamming into Evergreen.

"He's strong. Three against one and he is beating us." Said Evergreen.

"Nonsense, we are Laxus' elite bodyguards. We won't lose." Freed tried to encourage his teammates.

That only served to irritate and infuriate Zane. His eyes were looking more dragon like, and they were full of hate; his teeth were grinding with force, those fangs needed to rip his enemies apart. His dragon instincts were taking complete control over him.

"I'm tired of you clowns. When I'm like this I lose control. Over my mind and my magic." He wrapps his right hand in his dark flames and his left one in lightning. "I didn't want to do this. But I guess I'll just get rid of you. Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Phoenix's Lightning Blaze Blade!" He slams his hands together, which send a phoenix shaped blast of flames and lightning towards his opponents.

The Raijinshu stood no chance, they were knocked out. Taking an immense amount of damage.

Freed struggle to get on his feet. His body had taken too much damage. "Ngh…dammit. The Raijinshu, defeated? What kind of monster is he?" He looked at his partners, "Bickslow, Evergreen, are you ok?" No answer. They were unconscious.

"You can still talk? I guess I'll bite your head off then." He pounced at Freed.

"Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus hurled a massive lightning shaped halberd at the Dragon Slayer, shocking him with one of his most devastating attacks. But Laxus was nearly drained of magic.

Zane had received a powerful blow, but somehow he managed to stand up.

"Why won't you stay down?" Laxus asked.

"Did you not hear what I said? When my dragon instincts take over, I lose all control. I can't stop, not until I finish my prey, or they finish me. Now Laxusss," he crawled on all fours, "I am almost out of magic. But I'll kill you with these instead," he teased Laxus by licking his fangs. "I'll just crush your throat. Now Laxus, say goodb-"

"Master!"

Zane snapped out of his state. His eyes, that were full of bloodlust, were now showing confusion. His predatorial expression changed back to its more normal, cool self. "A-Atticus?"

The little Exceed flew to his master. "M-master…" He sniffed.

"Why are you crying Atticus? And why am I so wounded? I feel so exhausted. My magic is nearly gone."

"Master, you…you…broke your promise." Atticus cried.

"What do you mean? I don't remember what happened." Zane was lost in confusion, his mind was clouded. An effect of letting those instincts take over him.

"You allowed your dragon instincts to take over you."

Zane was horrified. He started to remember what he had done. The terrible things he said. How he threatened to kill the Fairy mages. It gave him goosebumps. "That can't be. That hasn't happened to me in years. I…I'm sorry Atticus. I know I promised you I would never let that happen." He hugged his neko companion. "I'm so sorry. The last I want is for you to see me like that. It won't happen again."

"It's ok Master. I believe in you." Atticus wiped his tears. "You look so hurt. Let me take you back to our hideout."

"Thanks Atticus-" Zane's flames made a shield around Atticus, blocking off a sword headed towards him.

"I won't let you escape. Enemy of Fairy Tail."

It was none other than Erza herself. She was furious. She had finally found the person responsible for attacking her nakamas, her family. She had her sword in hand, ready to kill the enemy of her precious guild.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Asked the guild master.

"I was going back to the guild to check Natsu and Gray, make sure they were still there. When I felt a huge magic power nearby. So I headed to the source. Never did I expect I would find the slayer."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but am I glad to see you Erza." Laxus' voice sounded exhausted. "Be careful, don't underestimate him. As you can see, he was able to take me on. And even the Raijinshu."

"I see. I didn't expect to see you one you knees Laxus. He must be tough, but it doesn't matter." Titania equipped herself with a sword, "I will slay the enemies of our guild."

_Crap, now even Erza Scarlet is here. I can't win this. I'm outnumbered and outmatched. Plus I'm nearly out of magic. I can't fight her and protect Atticus, not in my condition. _

"Atticus, we have to retreat for now."

Without hesitation Erza charges at him. She didn't know or understood her enemy's abilities but she was too angry to care.

"How dare you?" Now Zane became angry. He used his flame wall to block Erza's sword slash. "I will not allow you to put my friend in any danger Titania."

"Hmph, someone that hurt my nakamas has no right to complain." responded Erza.

"See that little Exceed flying above my head?" He pointed at Atticus. "That is my beloved friend. You want to fight me? Fine, so do I. Not here and not now. Not if it means putting my friend in danger. Besides, don't you have more important things to take care of now?"

Erza didn't understood what Zane was referring to.

"Behind you Titania. Your friends, they obviously need help. Shouldn't their well-being be your first priority. Or is fighting me to make yourself feel better more important?" Zane could feel Erza's sword attack weaken, just barely but enough for the slayer to notice. _Gotcha. _

Erza stopped her attack; making her sword vanish. "It seems I allowed my anger to take the better of me. But I can't let you go free without making you pay for your crimes against our guild."

"Fair enough. Tell you what, go take care of your friends, and then come and look for me. You want to fight me? Then find me first. But come alone." The slayer was making this a game now. "Atticus, let's go. Extreme Speed."

"Aye Master." Atticus grabbed his master's shoulders.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long, Titania."

With that said, Atticus took Zane and flew themselves out of the battlefield at an incredible speed.

Erza took everyone back to the guild.

"Even Laxus wasn't able to defeat him." Commented Lucy.

"The master was wounded, and the Raijinshu were nearly killed. Damn it!" Gray shouted in anger. "What were we doing in the meantime? Resting."

"Our nakama got hurt while we lay back. I can't forgive myself for that." Natsu was full of guilt. "But I won't forgive that slayer either."

"Boys, that's enough. Neither one of you were in any condition to help. Besides, Erza came just in time. Please, enough with the self-loathing." Makarov tried his best to comfort his children.

"Where is Erza-san by the way?" Asked Wendy.

"She went in search of the slayer." The master answered.

"What? Shouldn't we go and help her?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we feel better now, I'm sure she could use our help." Natsu was itching to go and support Erza.

"Yeah, let us go Master." Gray pleaded.

"Oi, Natsu. Gray." Laxus shouted. Both mages gave him their attention. "No, let her go alone."

"The hell are you saying Laxus."

"Look at what the slayer did to you, she will need our help."

Both Natsu and Gray tried to convince him, but Laxus' look said what words couldn't. Both of them understood.

"Look you two, the slayer challenged her. This is now more than just the honor of our guild, but her pride. If she shows up with aid, the slayer won't fight her. Nor would she ever ask for help after being challenged." Makarov's words were true. "Erza is strong. If anyone can beat that slayer is her. Besides after the battle, that Zane kid was in no real condition to fight. She can handle this. We must believe in her."

"What about the other guild members?" Asked Mira. "They are still looking for the slayer, if they find him before Erza it might be troublesome."

"Hmm, you are right. We need to communicate with them. We need to find Warren so he can use his telepathy, talk to the rest of the members and call off the mission."

"I can look for him." Lucy volunteered. "With the aid of my Celestial Spirits it wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Asked the master.

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't be looking for trouble. I'll find Warren and that's it."

"Very well Lucy. I trust you with this mission. Please go and find Warren. And stay out of trouble."

Lucy ran out of the guild in search of Warren.

Erza arrives at the area where the slayer was waiting. It was the same battlefield Zane had fought Natsu and Gray. Still covered in the fresh scars of the previous day's battle.

Erza walked as she tried to locate the slayer. It proved to be an easy task. She found him sitting on a rock, smelling what it looked to be a flower.

"Snapdragons are my favorite flowers. Not because they look like the face of a dragon, but because with the right ingredients and flames, they can be turned into a powerful healing and magic restoration potion."

Zane stood up, revealing to Erza that he was completely healed. Last time she saw him, he was barely able to walk. His body was in tatters. Yet somehow, he look good as new. He didn't have a single scratch on him; one would think he hadn't just fought Laxus and the Raijinshu.

"You seem well." Said Erza.

Zane smirked. "Before Acnologia destroyed it, my village was known throughout the kingdom for its powerful potions. Potions for everything, healing, magic restoration, antidotes, you name it. Of course, I know each and everyone of them."

"That means that after any battle you can restore your self like new?" Erza asked with honest curiosity.

"Exactly. Albeit it takes time, I can't just drink something and heal in an instant. But now I can take on someone like you Titania. I've restored my magic to the point where I can confidently challenge the strongest women of Fairy Tail!" The slayer spoke with confidence, but unbeknownst to Erza, there was bravado in those words.

_Acting all cool isn't my thing. She found me faster than I thought. Only 66 percent of my magic has been restored, I wanted at least 80. Oh well, I guess I'll have to use _that _then. _

Without allowing the slayer to react, Erza equipped a dagger and threw it at the slayer.

The slayer stood motionless, he simply let his flames appeared and protect him. Eating away Erza's dagger.

Erza equipped two more daggers and threw them, but it was the same result. Zane's flames seemed to have a mind of their own, they appeared to protect him whenever he was threatened.

"You might want to stop doing that, or you'll simply exhaust yourself." Zane advised.

"As if I would allow my enemy any time to react." She replied.

"You should, unless you've decided not to fight me anymore."

That made Erza cease her attack.

"Good, allow me to explain. My flames have two modes: one for defense, one for offense. When I am not ready to attack my flames will automatically appear to shield me from any harm. That's their defense mode." Zane continues with his explanation. "When I'm ready to fight, they switch to offensive mode. Their main purpose is to attack while it is my duty to protect myself. Get it?"

"You seem to have some complicated powers." She said.

"Perhaps you are right. Now then," Zane covered his fists with his Dark Flames magic. "Shall we begin?"

Erza equips herself with a two swords, as she charges at the slayer. She tried to slash him but he blocked it with his fist. She tried her other sword but this time Zane simply dodge it. She continued with her fast sword attacks, though it matter not the slayer moved back at every swing, he could read her movements like a book.

"Hmm, please tell me that's not all you got Erza. My eyes have no problem seeing your movements." The slayer teased. "They could keep up with Laxus, they can keep up with you."

This time she swung both swords from both sides. Zane quickly made a back flip to move out of the way, he made several flips in mid air before landing on both his feet.

"This is getting boring Erza."

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor." Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. And a large set of wings. "Heaven's Wheel-" a massive amounts of swords appeared in front of Erza, all aiming at the slayer.

"Now this is much better." Zane began to move back, until his back touched something. He turned his head around and noticed a large mound that prevented him from moving back. "This was her plan all along; those easy to read attacks were just to fool me."

"Blumenblatt!" Erza fired all of her swords at him, with the mound behind him there was no way he could dodge.

All of her swords hit the target. Dozens rained down upon him. The force was such that the mound crumbled and turned into dust.

As the dust dispersed, there was no sign of the slayer. The only thing that remained was a large ball made of dark flames.

"Damn, had I not turn my body into this ball I would've become Swiss cheese." Zane turned himself back into his human shape.

The moment the boy reappeared Erza flew at him.

"Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!" Using her twin swords, Erza slashed her opponent, making the sword slash into a pentagram shape.

This time he received the full blown of her attack. He fell to the ground, wounded.

"Baka…I got too cocky, he-he." He was standing up but Erza wasn't going to give him the chance.

She began to fly back at him. "Requip: Black Wing Armor." She equipped her black/silver armor, and used its wings to increase her flying speed. "Moon Slash." She rushed at him and slashed him in a cross pattern.

She continued to fly away from him, until she was at a safe distance. "I thought you said you could challenge me. So far it doesn't seem like that."

Zane cracked a smile. "Play time's over I see." He slammed his hand on the ground. "Dark Flame Dragon's Underworld Claw."

From below Erza, the ground cracked open and a giant claw made of dark flames popped out. It immediately grabbed Erza, wrapping its flames around her body.

The slayer swinged his arm to the side, and the giant flame claw did the same. It slammed itself, and Erza, into one of the many mounds. The he swung it downwards, and the claw followed by slamming both itself and Erza into the ground. He repeated it a couple of times.

"Don't underestimate me Erza. Laxus did that, now look at him." Zane tightened his fist, which prompted the claw to tighten its grip on Erza.

She began to scream as her body was being squashed. She could fell as her lungs begged for air, and it seemed as some of the bones in her body were beginning to break.

"The only way to defeat a fire slayer is with that. Requip." Her body shined, she used her requip magic to destroy the claw. "Flame Empress Armor." She equipped herself with the best anti-fire armor, the armor she once used to fight Natsu.

"An armor made specially to fight fire magic?" He sighed in annoyance, "she's treating my flames like regular fire…I'll teach her how mistaken she is."

"This armor will cut your fire magic by 50%." She lifted her sword and ignited it on fire. "I'll fight fire with fire!"

Erza flew straight for the attack. She was confident her armor could defeat the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer.

"Flame Slash!"

She struck him with a fire slash across the chest. But Zane didn't even flinch, the attack had no effect on him.

Erza noticed her failure. Angry that her attack had no effect she increased the amount of fire magic around her sword, increasing the size and luminosity of her fire sword. She swung her sword, this time aiming for the head.

"Pathetic."

She focused a great quantity of magic power on her sword. Using all of her strength - and anger - she struck him with a powerful blow, directly on his face.

"As long as I have the power to fight, I'll protect my nakamas."

Titania tried to pull back her sword, she struggled. It seemed the sword was stuck. Images of her sword pierced right into the slayer's face floated on her mind. Had she killed him? She thought.

Erza reduced the size of her sword's flame, and its brightness, so she could have a better view of what she did. What she saw shocked her more than those images.

The slayer stopped her sword using his mouth! He was holding the blade of her sword with his bare fangs.

Erza tried to pull it away but Zane's hold on it was strong.

He started to suck the flames of her sword.

With his new power up, he used his teeth to break her sword in half.

"Thanks for the meal," he said as he chewed and swallowed part of the sword. "Allow me to repay you." He placed his hand on her abdomen, and shot a flame ball right to her body.

Unable to dodge or block Erza took the attack, sending her skidding back.

"Your fire magic is tasty Titania, but it pales in comparison to Salamander's."

The slayer, from each hand, casted his flames, they were shaped in the form of swords.

"Let me demonstrate you some _real _flame magic!"

He started to run towards her; midway he jump as high as he could, and began to spin. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" As he spun closer to Erza he began to slash her with his flame swords. The flames blades started to destroy parts of the Empress Armor. One slash was followed by another and then another, each one destroying part of her armor. He finished her off with one x-shaped slash. "Twin Dragon Sword Dance!"

Erza's Flame Empress Armor, the armor meant to resist and counter fire magic, was destroyed in one swoop.

"How? This armor is meant to weaken fire magic by 50%."

"Do not…" Zane looked at her intensly, with his bright crimson eyes, "treat my dark flames like regular fire magic. I am _not _Salamander, Erza. My slaying magic is far more destructive. It will devour most magic, even fire. There isn't an armor that you posses that I can't destroy."

"Let us test that theory. Requip." Scarlet equipped herself with one of her most powerful armors. "Purgatory Armor."

Erza's black, spiked demonic-like armor was a sight to behold, but the slayer was not impressed. He sighed in disappointment. "What's wrong with you Erza?"

She was taken aback by his question. "I don't think this is the time to be asking questions."

"Oh I think it is," Zane raised his voice. "Your fighting style is amateurish. It is disappointing in fact. You aren't the Erza that fought with such gallantry and ferocity during the Grand Games. The Erza that defeated Kaguya and Minerva. You aren't _that _Erza, the one I deeply respect."

Erza was speechless.

"You are fighting with nothing but anger. Believe me, as a slayer, I can tell you there is nothing wrong with that, but yours is blinding. It makes you fight like an amateur. I'm sure by now Natsu, Gray and the others should've told you about my abilities. I can eat Salamander's fire, what made you think your fire magic would be any different? Fire magic has no effect on me. Seriously you are fighting using nothing but brute strength. You can't beat me with that. You _won't _beat me with that."

Erza lifted her massive sword and aimed it at him. "The guild's wrath is my wrath." After expressing her feelings she charged at him.

The slayer closed his eyes and whispers to himself, "I think that wrath is yours only."

She swung the sword at him. Zane bent himself back to dodge the attack. After dodging he moved out of the way, trying to gain some distance from Erza. After gaining his distance he fired flame balls at her.

Erza used her Purgatory sword to shield herself. After successfully protecting herself she continued with her assault on the enemy. She continue to swing her sword at him with relentless determination. Zane had no choice but to dodge, he knew that one strike could mean serious damage. But something seemed off, he had no problem dodging said attacks.

Zane had a cocky smile on him. "That armor greatly increases your attack power but it seems it also slows you down considerably. Agility is one of my strengths. Besides," the slayer dodge a close slash attack from Erza, "my eyes can perfectly see your slow attacks. You can't fool my dragon eyes."

"Really? Maybe I need to neutralize those eyes that you are so proud of." Erza smashed her sword on the ground, digging it a few inches down. She then lifted it, sending chunks of dirt to the slayer's eyes.

Zane never saw it coming, his left eye was hit by the dirt. His visual prowess was cut in half.

Realizing the momentum had now passed to her, Erza continued with a barrage of sword attacks. She swung the sword time after time, making it impossible for the slayer to make any moves. He was dodging but he was now on the defensive.

Zane could do nothing but back down, in one occasion he saw as his clothes was slashed by her sword, had he been half an inch closer he would've been cut in half.

Erza moved in closer for the kill. She punches the slayer on the cheek, she then kicks him on his abdomen. And ended it with an elbow smash on top of his head. Like Zane said the Purgatory Armor great increased her attack power. Three strikes and he had taken a massive amount of damage.

Zane was panting heavily, blood trailed down from the top of his head and nose. "Dammit, she is so powerful. Even though her fighting style is pathetic her attacks are way too real."

As the slayer managed his thoughts, Erza moved as fast as possible. Swinging the flat side of the sword. She slammed it on him. The slayer's face turned in agony, he could hear as the bones in his right shoulder were being broken by that huge sword.

"Ahhhhhh! Gaaaah! My shoulder. I think it's dislocated." Zane face twisted in pain. "How many years has it been since I was dealt such a blow?"

From a top a high mound, hundreds of yards away from the battlefield, Atticus could do nothing but watch as his beloved master was in deep trouble.

"Master…I need to do something. I can sense his magic power dropping fast. But what can I do?" The Exceed quickly remember something important that Zane told him. "That's it, I know what to do." He casted his wings and flew back to the hideout. "Please Master stay safe until I come back."

Zane could see his friend fly away. He exhaled in comfort. _Now I can let loose. Now I can use that. _

"You tried to use fire magic against me Scarlet. Now let me use the same kind of magic you are using against me."

"What?"

"I was planning to use it against Laxus during our fight, but I think it is more appropriate to use it against you." Zane covered himself in magic. "Let me demonstrate you the power I got from Gajeel."

As his magic surrounded his body it began to transform. His hands were covered by iron gauntlets. Each of them ended with five sharp, metal claws. His torso was protected by a thick, black, iron cuirass. It ran all the way to his back. Four hollow, sharp tubes popped out of his back. The top of his boots were covered in metal claws; his knees in metal plates. A spiked metal helmet covered the top of his head; a mask protected his face, and a row of iron fangs covered is lower jaw. His transformation was now complete. Unlike Gajeel who covered himself in iron scales, Zane covered his body in dark, iron armor plates. He look like a pseudo-metal dragon.

Erza was beyond shocked. She was now going to fight somehow that could use a similar type of magic as her, except it was Dragon Slaying magic. How could she fight someone that could turn that kind of devastating magic into an armor?

As Zane opened his mouth flames exhaled out of it. He could see Erza's startled reaction. "Have I left you without speech? Do you like my new form? He-he. Let me show you the power of my Dark Flame Iron Dragon mode!"

Erza was beyond impressed but not intimidated. Her enemy might have gotten a new armor but she has been using Requip magic for many years now, experience was on her side. She still had her Purgatory Armor, and she intended on using it to its fullest. She lifted her sword and positioned it to her right side, in attack mode.

"Come Erza, show me whose armor is stronger." The slayer was provoking her.

Erza's armor shrouded itself in a purple aura. "This is for the guild." She jumped into the air. Mid air she dived directly towards the slayer, who was just standing there, waiting for her attack.

As she dived Erza trashed her sword at him. Striking Zane on his left shoulder. Erza's eyes widened in shock as she saw her sword crack. Meanwhile Zane's armor remained intact.

"Surprised?" He asked. "Your sword is no match against my iron. This is the power of my Dark Flames. They have the ability to enhance any Dragon Slaying attribute that I absorb. In other words, my iron armor is far stronger than anything you posses." Zane transformed his right claws into an iron sword with holes. Dark Flames came out of them. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Torch Sword."

With one swing he destroyed Erza's Purgatory Sword. He then slashed at her, destroying part of the armor covering her belly. He slashed again this time destroying part of the armor plates on her shoulder and part of the armor breast plate.

The slayer then transformed his left hand into what it looked like a cannon, and aimed it at the S-class mage. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Torch Blast."

His dark iron/flame blast easily destroyed Erza's Purgatory Armor.

"Is that it? I guess my armor is stronger than yours."

"Requip." Erza changed into her Flight Armor. Her cheetah-like armor gave her little protection, but it more than made up with the great speed boost it gave her.

Using that speed she moved behind the slayer. She slashed the back of his armor with two swords, but it had little effect on that tough iron armor.

The slayer turned to strike her with his Torch Sword.

Erza effortlessly avoided it. It was an ironic twist of events, Zane's armor made _him _slow now.

With speed and dexterity she dashes towards her opponent at high speed, "Sonic Claw." She slashed him multiple times from every direction. One of those strikes managed to destroy part of the mask's right lower jaw.

"Weren't you, a few moments ago, lecturing me on using nothing but brute strength?" Erza gloated. "This time you are making the same mistake I made. What's the point of that strength if you can't touch me?"

"Hahaha." The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer began to laugh, all while the destroyed part of his mask repaired itself. "And I see you are still underestimating my powers." Flames began to shoot out of the four hollow spikes from his back. "Here, let me demonstrate you up close. Dragon's Flame Jet."

The flames coming out of his back behaved like rocket jets. They propulsed the slayer at high speed. The slayer slammed his armored body with Erza's. Sending her crashing on a mound.

"Do you think I would give my opponent such an advantage? I'm a lot of things, stupid is not one of them."

Erza quickly stood up and moved away from him at a swift speed. But the slayer caught up to her just as fast. His flame jets gave him an ever greater speed than hers.

He headbuttes her. Knocking Erza to the ground. Zane ceased his flame jets.

"I'm not done yet Titania. Let me show you something else." Zane began charging his new double attribute slaying magic in his open mouth. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's…"

Erza realized the danger and changed her armor. "Requip: Adamantine Armor." Her strongest armor in terms of defense, it was her only way of protecting herself against the incoming attack. "Adamantine Barrier." She combined the shields on each of her hands to form a Magical Barrier.

_Good. Let us see which one is stronger. _

"Roar!" Zane fired a roar of Dark Flames wrapped in Iron Magic.

His roar collides with Erza's Magic Barrier. It managed to block and stop the attack. Though she struggle to hold it.

"Seems we are even." She whispered as the tried to hold back the attack.

The slayer managed to hear that. "Check again," he replied.

Cracks started to appeared on both the barrier and shield. "Impossible." She shouted in disbelief.

"Impossible? Do you people not listen to what I say? My flames can devour anything. Your Adamantine Armor is but a meal for them. The only thing is that the Iron Magic increased its piercing abilities."

Erza tried to resist with all of her might, but it was to no avail. Cracks began to appear all around her armor. It couldn't resist the enormous magic power.

Eventually the Dragon Roar overwhelmed her, obliterating her armor in an instant. And leaving her body with terrible wounds. She could barely stand.

The slayer too could barely stand, his breathing became difficult and erratic. "Damn, this roars are too exhausting. They take such an unforgiving toll on my magic reserves." He looked as the swordwoman collapsed. "But compared to you, I'm doing fine."

Erza tried to stand on her feet, but she could barely stay conscious. "Am I going to lose here? Dammit!" Tears trailed down her eyes.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you Erza. This wasn't what I expected." Said Zane as he tried to control his erratic breathing. "You fought in a way not worthy of a slayer. You underestimated me from the very beginning. That was your downfall. You said you were fighting for your guild but I didn't see that. I saw a desire for revenge instead." He cracked a smile. "When I fought Laxus I wanted to rip him apart, simply because I enjoyed that battle. With you…I just want to kill you out of pity."

As hurtful as those words were they were true. She realized she had been fighting for the wrong reasons. Her pride got in the way. She sincerely wanted to protect her guild, though her need for revenge was greater. "Natsu, Gray, Master. Everybody. I'm sorry. I failed." She couldn't hold her tears back. "I let my rage take the better of me. This isn't how a Fairy Tail wizard is supposed to act. Go ahead. Finish me." She told him.

"Enough with the self-pity Erza. I won't kill you." Zane's words surprised her. "Stand up. This isn't how I wanted to fight you. But I don't want to see you like this either. Stand up and fight me! Fight me as the real you. The real Erza Scarlet. The one that swore she would protect her guild. Her nakamas!" He stood up, shooting flames from his hands, mouth, and the four spikes on his back. "Fight me with your real strength. The dragon in me won't accept anything else!"

For reasons she didn't fully understand, the slayer's words reached her. Why was he trying to help her out? Telling her to keep on fighting for the guild he attacked. Maybe this boy was a more honorable enemy than she gave him credit.

"I should be ashamed. My behavior has been unworthy of a member of Fairy Tail." She stood up, determined to keep on fighting. "I can never forgive you for hurting my friends…but thank you for making me see things clearer."

Scarlet placed her hands together in a sword-grabbing fashion. "As a sign of gratitude I'll fight you with everything I have left." She used all the remaining magic to equip her most powerful weapon. "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura."

"That sword. She sacrifices all defense for ultimate offensive power. Finally she's getting serious." His face couldn't contain his excitement. "It's a good thing Atticus isn't, I can barely keep my dragon instincts on hold."

"Let's continue. For real this time." The strongest women in Fairy Tail dashed at him.

Zane casted his Torch Sword and dashed forward too.

Both of their swords clashed. A sword fight quickly ensued. The swords collided with tremendous speed and power. The clashes moved so fast they could barely be seen. Two powerful warriors were fighting with every ounce of magic they had left. Neither wanted to give up. Zane was good, being able to keep up with Erza. But she was clearly the better swordmaster.

"Yes Erza, this is what I wanted. Your fighting style…your fighting spirit. They burn with such incandescent passion. Hahaha! fight me more Erza. More!" The slayer swung his sword at her.

Titania moved back to avoid the strike. After safely avoiding the attack she jumped forward to counterattack.

Zane blocked her sword attack with his. "In terms of power Laxus has you beat. But when it comes to spirit you have no equals. Titania."

"It is my friends that give me the strength and courage to fight." Erza puts more power on her Demon Blade. With one swoop she cut Zane's sword. "It is because of them that I can't lose." She then moves her sword upwards, slashing the armor plates on his right shoulder. Leaving a deep slash.

"Wh-what? My armor, she slashed it like it was made of paper. Such power. Such strength. Subarashii. I must…I must kill you Erza!" He transformed his left hand into the Torch Cannon. But she cut it before he could fire. "Crap. That sword is too strong."

Erza moves the edge of her blade forward to stab him. He moved but the sword went right through the iron cuirass. Fortunately it penetrated only the metal part, no flash or bone.

He grabbed the sword tightly. The slayer then tried to pull her closer to attack her up close but she pulled out her sword, cutting some flesh from his chest and a couple of iron claws.

He tried to repair his armor, but only parts of it did. _Almost out of magic. Can't repair armor anymore. _He thought.

Just as Erza pulled out her sword she swung in downwards, slashing Zane's cuirass and leaving a large cut on his chest. He fell down as he spilled blood from his mouth.

Erza was also exhausted. The Demon Blade took a lot of magic power plus those wounds have taken a toll on her body.

"Just enough for one more attack." She dashed at him. Pinning all of her remaining magic on her blade.

The Dragon Slayer casted his Torch Sword again. He covered it in dark flames, he made it as strong as the remaining magic in his body allowed him to.

Both Erza and Zane ran towards each other, sword in hand- in his case the sword being his hand. As they near closer they slashed each other; blood spilling to the opposite direction. Zane and Erza skidded as they stopped.

Erza had some cuts in her right arm and belly.

Zane stood there, motionless. Then suddenly his armor broke into pieces as he collapsed to the ground. Erza was still standing. She had bested him.

"I…I'm going to lose? T-this can't be." Zane struggled to move, his body was too damaged. "Crap. I can't lose…not here, not now." He saw as Erza moved closer.

_Atticus, forgive me. _

"It seems you have lost. I won't kill you, but I can't take you to the guild conscious." She lifts her sword ready for one more attack. "You still have to answer for your crimes against Fairy Tail." She swings the sword at the weakened boy.

"I haven't lost yet, Erza!"

Zane allows his dragon instincts to take control. Consumed by bloodlust he stands up and dashes towards her. Erza's katana stabs him in the abdomen, the entire blade penetrating him. He didn't care, he wanted to get close to her. As he did he grabs her by the shoulders. His mouth and fangs were covered with his flames; he bites her right in the neck.

Titania screams in pain. The bite stings and burns at the same time. Her katana disappears suddenly. "I can't feel my magic. What's happening?" She could feel as her magic vanished.

Zane was devouring her magic! Or to be more precise it was his flames that were devouring Erza's magic.

As her magic diminished her skin became gray. Grayer and grayer by the second. Until her entire body was dark gray. Erza lost all consciousness.

Zane finally releases her. Her body dropping to the floor.

"This once, I'll the demon in me take control."


End file.
